Titans In Townsville
by allamericanchic
Summary: When the Powerpuff Girls are taking a vacation the Mayor of Townsville calls the Teen Titans and asks them to watch over his city for a few days. Then the Titans have to face off the villains of Townsville.
1. Heroes On Patrol

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is Emily! I am so excited because I have been envisioning this story for a long time already but I never actually had the time to create it. Since it's summer, and middle school is over, I found the time for it. That is very useful. I'm also excited about writing this because I don't think anyone has created a Teen Titans/Powerpuff Girls crossover yet! This will be really fun and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

1. Heroes On Patrol

It was another quiet, peaceful day at Titans Tower. The Titans were just chilling, and there hadn't been crime in Jump City for a couple of weeks. Everything was calm. Perfect. Tranquil. Relaxing. So the Titans took advantage of this.

Robin hadn't been practicing combat in the gym for a while. When Cyborg wasn't building vehicles in his spare time, he was playing video games with Beast Boy. Raven and Starfire had a ton of slumber parties, and during the day they would meditate in Raven's bedroom.

Even though things were a lot less stressful this way, the days often grew long and boring. Beast Boy would complain the most.

"Guys," he said one morning when the Titans were all at the breakfast table. He finished breakfast first, so he made his way over to the television set. "Hey, do you think there'll be like, _anything_ on TV?"

"I'm not sure," Robin replied. "Just the usual."

Beast Boy groaned. "I can't believe we have over a thousand channels and there is _never _anything good to watch!"

"You're telling me," Cyborg agreed.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere?" Robin wondered. "I mean, we've just been hanging around here for days. Jump City is pretty bipolar. When it's not bustling with crime, it's peaceful and quiet. There's no in-between. Would you want to get some pizza or something?"

"Sure," said Beast Boy. "But can we also see a movie afterward? I'm not ready to come back here right after pizza."

"Sounds like a plan," Raven pointed out.

"Okay," said Robin. "Let's get some pizza."

So the five friends went to the Pizza Parlor. This trip, as usual, was just the same as all the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy would complain about whether to order pizza with meat on it, and Starfire would still throw out random pizza topping ideas. When they were done eating pizza, they went to the movie theater.

"Action," said Robin.

"Horror," Raven disagreed.

"Sci fi," Cyborg argued.

"Comedy," Beast Boy declared.

"How about a documentary?" Starfire offered. The others moaned in disagreement. "Why not? There's so much left for me to learn."

They ended up seeing a movie that fell under none of those categories: a sad romance. Starfire cried and Raven sympathized for the characters, but the three boys' minds wandered throughout the whole thing. Beast Boy even drifted off to sleep once.

When the movie was over, they couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so they just headed home. They continued to do what they had been doing for the past couple weeks.

Beast Boy sighed when he shuffled his feet through his bedroom door. "I hate this," he said to himself. "There's nothing to do. I even finished reading all my comic books in one week!" He looked over to a shelf in his green, cluttered bedroom, which was filled with Japanese comic books.

When Robin returned to Titans Tower, he entered one room in which he collected and stored items from many of his foes, including one of Slade's masks. Starfire and Raven went to Starfire's room, where they took some quizzes in some girl magazines. Cyborg went back to his room to continue to create a computer he had been working on for the past few weeks. When all hope was lost, lucky enough for the Titans, a telephone that had been in the room Robin was in started ringing. Robin answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, lifting the telephone in one hand and placing it to his ear. "This is Robin from the Teen Titans. How may we help you?"

"Please turn on channel three thousand on your television, please," instructed a robotic, recorded female voice.

Robin, convinced that there really was no one on the other line, hung up and started looking for his fellow Titans. When he entered the doorway of each of their bedrooms he announced, "Come to the living room! We need to watch something on channel three thousand!"

When they all came to the living room and Robin flipped to channel three thousand, the image of a little old man appeared. He had a fringe of white hair that surrounded a bald scalp, a thick mustache, and wore a monocle and a top hat. He was sitting at a desk, his hands folded on the desk. He looked very business-like.

"Hello?" said Robin. He supposed that this wasn't just a TV program. He could tell it was a TV message. "Tell us what you need."

"I am the Mayor of Townsville," the little old man said. "I have been waiting here all day long, waiting for one of you to answer the phone. I'm tired, impatient, and _now_ you want me to tell you what the problem is?" He sounded a bit scatterbrained and irritated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor," said Robin. "We have been out all day long. We didn't know anyone was going to call us."

Before the Mayor opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"I'll handle this, Mayor," said a lovely female voice. Just then a statuesque, curvaceous woman with abundant red hair covering her face came up on the screen. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged immature-boy glances. Raven rolled her eyes. "Robin, what the Mayor is trying to say is that Townsville is in need of your help. All of your help. Our heroes, the Powerpuff Girls, are going to be out of town for a while and we need heroes on patrol while they're gone. You don't have to, but we might need you to stay in Townsville for a while."

Beast Boy jumped up from the floor. "Finally! Some action!"

Robin held up a hand to let Beast Boy know not to speak. "So what is it exactly that you want us to do when we're in Townsville?" he was curious to know.

"We already booked a hotel suite for you kids," said the woman. "Townsville is constantly in trouble. There's never an alternative. We need heroes on patrol or our beloved city is going to fall in front of our very own eyes."

"It sounds like the opposite of Jump City at the moment," Beast Boy muttered. Raven slapped him in the head and shushed him.

"Where are the Powerpuff Girls going?" Robin wanted to know.

"On vacation with their father, the Professor," the woman replied. "They say they might be out one or two weeks. Or maybe even longer. Nothing is for sure at the moment. All we know is that our town can't stand without them. We are in desperate need of somebody."

"When do you need us to show up?"

"As soon as possible," the woman said honestly. "Maybe even tonight. But no pressure. The girls promised they would leave after they were positive someone was able to come and after they could see them. But here's my question: are you ready to leave your tower tonight?"

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven gave Robin a hopeless shrug, as if she were saying, _I tried to shush him_.

"Of course we are," Cyborg added, following Beast Boy. "There hasn't been crime in Jump City for the past couple weeks. We're ready for some action."

"It becomes difficult to bear after a while," Starfire pointed out.

"Alright then," said the woman. "See you tonight then."

When the other Titans were celebrating, Beast Boy looked at the woman on the screen and asked, "Excuse me, Miss, but what's your name?"

"Ms. Bellum," she replied. "But you can call me Sara."

Beast Boy grinned. "Okay, Sara." Cyborg jabbed him teasingly in the ribs.

"Alright, Titans!" Robin shouted. "We need to prepare for our trip in Townsville! Gather your stuff! We're going to be there for quite a while! Cyborg, is the Titans Jet ready?"

"Yea," Cyborg replied. "But I'll double-check." He left the living room.

When the television set lost connection with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, the Titans headed for each of their bedrooms and gathered their stuff. They packed their duffel bags and suitcases. In less than a few hours they all went in Cyborg's plane. They boarded their luggage in the back and sat in the front.

Hours later, when they arrived in Townsville, their plane landed in the airport. There they were greeted by the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum in person.

"Well, it's about time!" the Mayor pointed out in irritation. "Took ya long enough!" The Titans could tell he was a very awkward person. He was also very short for an ordinary man.

"We came here as quickly as we could," Robin said honestly.

"And you came just as quickly as you needed to," Ms. Sara Bellum replied. "We are going to take you in our limo to the hotel we need you to stay at. It is called the Ritz Townsville. It is a five star. Great tourist place."

When the Titans got in the limo, and when the limo entered the busy streets of the large city, there was a ton of traffic. There was a ton of honking. It wasn't the best place to live. Once when the limo made a U-turn, a car honked at them. After that, the person whom the car belonged to stuck his head out the window and started shouting at the limo.

"This is the Mayor's personal chauffer you're dealing with!" the Mayor shouted back, sticking his head out the window next. "You want a piece of me, huh? Want a piece of the Mayor?" Ms. Sara Bellum slapped herself in the face and groaned embarrassedly.

The Titans understood though. Townsville had a lot of tough, angry, crime-shaken citizens of all ages, when Jump City was run by hip, young people who would only be interrupted with crime when certain foes felt like attacking. And as much crime as there was in Jump City, that amount of crime was practically _quadrupled_ in Townsville.

Ms. Sara Bellum turned around from the front seat and faced the Titans. "When we take you to the Ritz Townsville, you are going to meet the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls in the lobby. They want to speak to you. They are fans of yours and they're really excited to meet you, but they also want to go over a few things with you. The Mayor will help them review these things with you. Are we clear on that?"

The Titans nodded.

"Oh, Robin," Starfire began. "Isn't it just joyous how the cute little Power Puff Girls are excited to meet _us_?"

"Yes," Robin replied. He didn't know much about the Powerpuffs; he did hear about them once or twice before though. But he didn't underestimate them, even if they were just kindergarteners. They seemed like pretty good crime fighters for their age.

Soon enough the limo pulled up in front of the Ritz Townsville. It had a ton of security, though, so no one ran up to bombard the Mayor or the famous Teen Titans. They were escorted in with security. The Titans could see the little Powerpuff Girls with a man who must have been the Professor. They were sitting on a nice, comfy couch in the exquisitely beautiful lobby.

Each one of the girls had matching dresses with a black stripe in the middle, but the dresses had different colors. They were the color of each individual girls' eyes. They also wore white pantyhose and black Mary Janes. They were holding suitcases in their small hands. They were ready to go on vacation.

Blossom had long red hair worn in a ponytail. She also wore a large red bow on her head. Her eyes were pink, and so was her dress. Bubbles had her short blond hair up in two pigtails. Her eyes were light blue, and so was her dress. Buttercup wore her short black hair in a flip. Her eyes were light green, and so was her dress. The Professor was a young looking guy with nice, shiny black hair.

"Titans," said the Mayor, gesturing towards the Titans. Then he gestured toward the Professor and the Powerpuffs. "Utoniums. Utoniums, Titans."

"Nice to meet you," said the Professor. He offered each of the Titans his hand to shake.

"Hello," said Blossom. "What's up?" She seemed very mature for her age.

"Nothing much, Blossom," said Cyborg. He leaned forward and offered his large hand for little Blossom to shake. "You?"

"We're going to the Bahamas!" Blossom replied. "So excited!" She seemed a lot more confident than her sisters, who too looked excited but also very shy.

"We're the Teen Titans," said Robin, offering his hand for Blossom to shake also. "I think you heard of us."

"Yes," said Blossom. She chuckled, looking back at her two sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup were giggling.

"What is it?" Robin wanted to know, smiling himself.

Blossom floated in the air to his level now. "Nothing," she replied. "They just like you a lot."

"I won't let them know you told me that," Robin assured Blossom.

"Greetings, the famous Powerpuff Girls!" exclaimed Starfire. She and Bubbles gave each other a hug. "I am so happy that I am meeting you, little bumgorf!" They seemed like that if the Powerpuff Girls weren't leaving for the Bahamas the two of them could have become great friends.

Bubbles giggled. "What's a bumgorf?" she wanted to know.

"On my planet, it's a term of endearment!" she replied. "That's a good thing!"

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered.

When the meet-and-greet was over, the Utoniums headed for a limo of their own that was parked outside. The little girls stood up on their tippy toes and waved one last time. "Bye!" they shouted.

"Bye!" the Titans called back. When the girls left, Beast Boy turned to the Mayor and asked, "Weren't they supposed to go over a few things with us?"

"Um…" the Mayor thought.

Ms. Sara Bellum groaned, so she spoke. "They're running out of time. Their cruise is sailing soon. But we know enough of what they want us to go over so we'll tell you."

"This will be your hotline," said the Mayor, lifting up a phone set up in the air. It was interesting because it was shaped like a yellow T. "When there is trouble, we're going to call you."

"Okay," said Beast Boy.

"Now let's head over for the concierge," said the Mayor. "We need to confirm that you are staying in the room we arranged for you." The seven of them walked over for the concierge desk. The concierge was middle-aged with curly brown hair.

"May I help you, Mayor?" he asked. He had a cocky British accent.

"Yes," the Mayor replied. "These kids need a room."

"The one we arranged for them," Ms. Sara Bellum began, "do you have it ready yet?"

The concierge smiled at her. He had a really large grin. "Yes, we do, madam. Here's the room key." He handed it to her. He wore fancy gloves.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome."

"Here you go," she said, barely even glancing at the room key. She handed it to Raven.

"Thanks," said Raven.

"You're welcome," replied Ms. Sara Bellum. Then she and the Mayor waved one last time. After that they left.

When the Titans found their room, they were back to the same boring routine they had been doing for the past few weeks. There was nothing to do. They couldn't get out and look around Townsville because there was so much traffic. They basically had no choice. The suite was beautiful and large, but still. So was Titans Tower.

Soon enough, the Titans hotline, which was sure to ring in Townsville, rang. It was placed in Robin's room, so Robin was the one to pick it up.

"Yes, Mayor," he said. "What is it?"

_"The Gangreen Gang broke into the Townsville Museum of Natural History!" _the Mayor replied. _"They stole the Power Diamond! That is not to be touched! That is one of the most rare, expensive pieces of jewelry ever found! It was owned by the Queen of Sheba millions of years ago!"_

"We're on it, Mayor!" Robin replied. He hung up the phone. This sounded serious. Whoever the Gangreen Gang was they were pretty bad to try to steal such a precious gem. He needed to alert the other Titans so they could try to stop these criminals.

He entered Starfire's new bedroom, where she was brushing her long mahogany brown hair. "Starfire!" he shouted. "Trouble!"

She gasped. "What is it?"

"These criminals named the Gangreen Gang are trying to steal a precious gem from the Townsville Museum of Natural History," Robin replied. "It's called the Power Diamond. I heard about it before. It's supposed to have magical powers."

"Then they must be stopped!" Starfire pointed out. She got up off of her bed. "We should alert the others right now!" The two of them found the others and told them what was wrong.

"We should stop these losers!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Duh," said Raven. "Why else did Robin tell us about this?"

"Come on, guys!" said Robin. "Let's roll! Don't just stand there!" He took off. The others shrugged and followed. They weren't startled by Robin acting so ambitious. He was like this often, but sometimes it would become annoying.

The Titans became storming through the hallway to the elevator, where they stood with a polite older couple. The Titans looked so anxious, and the couple wasn't sure why. They didn't seem weirded out by the teens' appearance though. Sure, Beast Boy was green with spiky green hair, Raven had short violet blue hair and gray skin, and Cyborg was half robot, but there were plenty of weird looking citizens in Townsville. It wasn't new.

When the Titans left the elevator, they stormed through the lobby.

"_Where_ do you think _you're_ going?" asked the same concierge from earlier.

"We're going to fight crime," Robin replied.

"No need to act so hasty now, though," the concierge pointed out. "You five running through this lobby like this is going to scare everyone off, you know. Everyone is so sensitive here in Townsville because there is so much crime. This hotel is supposed to be a safe place for people to go. They see you running through like this, they'll think there's something happening _inside_ this hotel. We didn't get five stars for running a hotel filled with crime, you know."

"It was nice speaking to you but we really have to go!" Starfire pointed out. She and the others, except Raven, stormed off.

"Sorry, sir," said Raven.

"That's alright, young lady," he replied. "Now run off with your friends. Fight crime."

Raven nodded and followed her friends.

When the Teen Titans were outside the Ritz Townsville, Robin was standing, thinking.

"Robin, _you're_ the one who wants to stop these guys!" Beast Boy pointed out. "Shouldn't we be searching for them?"

A taxi pulled up. "Taxi!" Robin shouted. The taxi driver lowered his window. "How many?" he asked.

"Five," Robin replied.

"We only got four seats," he pointed out.

"I'll turn into a bird," Beast Boy offered.

The taxi driver shrugged. "Sounds reasonable enough. C'mon, kids. Hop in." Robin, Raven, and Starfire got in the back seats. Cyborg sat in the front with the taxi driver. Beast Boy turned into a pigeon and started flying.

Robin started looking down at and pressing buttons on his communicator.

"Where you heading, kids?" asked the taxi driver. No one responded.

Robin finally said, "Not sure yet."

"What is it, Robin?" asked Raven, looking down at Robin's communicator screen.

"I'm trying to locate the Power Diamond," he replied. "Then we can locate the Gangreen Gang and stop them." In a few minutes he got something. "It's at the Dump."

Raven chuckled. "Kind of a weird place for a valuable Power Diamond."

"Yea," said Robin. He looked up at the taxi driver. "Take us to the Dump."

"Why do you want to go to the Dump?" asked the taxi driver.

"We just need to," Robin replied.

The taxi driver drove the taxi to a remote, dirty area of Townsville. Then he parked the vehicle. "Step out, kids," he said. "Are you _sure_ this is where you wanna be?"

"Positive," said Robin.

"Okay," said the taxi driver. "Seeya." He drove off.

A very clumsy, dizzy green bird fell down onto the ground. The other Titans almost forgot it was Beast Boy until he changed back. "That wasn't fun," Beast Boy said, panting.

Raven couldn't help smiling.

Starfire grimaced when she noticed a shed at the end of the Dump. "Robin, are they in the shed?" she wanted to know. "Because it's the only source of shelter here that I can see."

"I think so, Star," said Robin. "Come on. Let's beat up these guys." He grabbed Starfire's hand and started running toward the shed. The others followed. It seemed like miles away, but when they finally got there, Cyborg slammed the shed doors open.

"Hand over the Power Diamond!" Cyborg shouted.

When all of the Titans entered the shed, they saw the criminals. They were teenagers, just like the Titans were. They didn't look as threatening as Robin expected them to look. They were green, like Beast Boy, but a different shade. When he was a rich, forest green, the Gangreen Gang members were a pale, sickly shade of green. They looked extremely startled and shocked to see the Titans, and very scared and alarmed too.

The first member was tall and scrawny with long, greasy black hair. He also wore dark shades, a colored vest-jacket, and he had fangs. The second member was very lanky with long black hair, a long pointed nose, a forked tongue, and a kangol hat. He looked French. The third member had repulsive features, untidy black hair, grubby clothes, and bulging eyes. The fourth member was extremely large with red hair that covered his face, and he wore a t-shirt that didn't cover his stomach. The last member was also a teen but he was too small. He looked Hispanic and had neatly combed black hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Who are you?" the first one wanted to know, lowering his sunglasses. He was trying to act composed, but he looked really afraid.

"The Teen Titans," said Robin. "So are you going to hand over the Power Diamond quietly?"

"Or is this going to get loud?" Cyborg added.

The first member, who still looked scared, chuckled falsely. He seemed as if he was trying to impress his friends by pretending to remain calm. When he chuckled they chuckled too.

"Sorry, guys, but there ain't no Power Diamond here," he lied. He had a thick New York accent.

"What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Ace," he replied reluctantly.

"Well, _Ace_, how can you tell me that you don't have the Power Diamond when it tells me you do right _here_?" He got out his communicator and thrust it in Ace's face. Ace's hands shook when he tried to take the communicator from Robin.

Ace chuckled uneasily. "Sorry, kid, but this little toy gadget of yours here must be mistaken because we ain't got no Power Diamond."

"Oh, yea? Then why did the Mayor report you guys to us in the first place?" Beast Boy challenged.

"Ooh," said the four other members of the Gangreen Gang, looking at their leader like they wondered what he was going to say and do next.

Ace frowned. "Fine," he said. "Yea, we got your stupid diamond. But we ain't giving it to you willingly."

"That's right," Robin said, smiling smugly. "We're going to fight you for it."

The Gangreen Gang gasped, but Ace composed himself again. "Fine," he said. "Let's take this outside."

When the ten teenagers were outside, Ace turned to Robin. "I'm fighting you, kid," he demanded.

"Why?" Robin wanted to know. "Because you know I'll win?"

"No," Ace replied insecurely. "Because you seem like you got a good plan and a good team. Kind of like me."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You don't have a good team. You guys are just a bunch of juvenile delinquents who aren't at jail at the moment. Although if you don't give us the diamond at the end of this fight that's where you're headed."

"Let's see if you're still alive at the end of this fight," Ace pointed out, cracking his knuckles and towering over Robin. He turned to the other Gangreen Gang members quickly before he began fighting Robin. "Get 'em, boys!" he commanded.

The French looking kid with the long nose jumped at Beast Boy. "Hey, you don'tsss gotsss beef, kid," the kid said, snickering.

"No, don't go talking about _beef_ in front of _me_," Beast Boy demanded. The kid looked confused. "What's your name, _kid_?"

"Name'sss Sssnake," the kid replied.

"You like Snakes?" Beast Boy wanted to know. Snake nodded. "Oh, you're lucky! Because a snake is what you're gonna get!" All of a sudden Beast Boy turned into a snake and wrapped around Snake's leg. Then he started squeezing.

The little Hispanic kid started dancing around Starfire. "You'll never catch me, señorita!" he teased. Starfire, annoyed, began chasing after him. "Come and get me!" he shouted. He was very fast and very small. Starfire doubted she would catch him.

"Good job, Little Arturo!" Ace shouted at his small friend. Little Arturo responded by winking. Then he continued running away from Starfire.

Cyborg charged at the large redheaded Gangreen Gang member. He was probably the only Titan who could take him down, so he assumed it would be best if _he_ fought him. The redheaded Gangreen Gang member noticed this and charged back at Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed the kid by the arm and demanded, "Tell us where the diamond is!"

"Ow!" the kid shouted. "Big Billy don't like you! This hurts!"

"It won't if you tell me where the diamond is!"

"Gee, Billy don't know!" Big Billy pointed out. "Ace had it earlier but Billy never saw afterward! He might have given it to Little Arturo!"

Cyborg let go of Big Billy and threw him down onto the ground, causing it to shake a bit. "If you help us find it, I'll go easy on you," he pointed out.

"Gee, Billy don't know where it is!"

"I know. But if you try to help us find it, I might go easier on you."

The grubby Gangreen Gang member started running toward Raven. He was blowing incessant raspberries and he looked absolutely insane.

"Uh…ew," said Raven.

"Chase her, Grubber!" Little Arturo quickly shouted at the ugly member. He took off though when Starfire started getting closer to him, and then he started shouting things in Spanish.

When Grubber tried to get close to Raven she teleported some gross objects from the Dump and hit the filthy teen in the head with them. Some of the objects included trash can lids, old bikes and vehicles, and dusty old shelves. This seemed to get him down. For the moment.

Starfire eventually caught Little Arturo by the wrist. When she did this, he moved quickly, causing a diamond to fall from his pocket. "Ai," he sighed.

"Ha!" Starfire laughed, getting in his face. She reached down, picked up the diamond, and shook it in his face for dramatic effect. "You little klorbag! _You_ had it this whole time!"

"Pardon, but, what is a klorbag?" Little Arturo wanted to know.

When Ace was about to punch Robin in the face, he was distracted. He realized that Starfire had taken the Power Diamond from Little Arturo. So he ran up to the two of them.

"Girl!" Ace shouted, snapping his fingers at her. "Give it!"

"No!" Starfire replied, flying in the air. She knew this way he couldn't take it from her.

"Please!" he begged foolishly. "I mean no harm! I just want my gem back!"

Now Snake, Big Billy, and Grubber came up from behind Ace and stood next to him. Whenever Ace noticed anything, they noticed also. That was the way it seemed to work with the Gangreen Gang.

"You klorbag!" Starfire shouted. "On my planet you don't meet anyone like you on a regular basis! On my planet boys don't shout at girls, 'Girl! Give it!'"

"What's your planet then?" Ace asked, grinning like he was going to come up with some clever comeback. "Planet of the gibberish speaking alien freaks?" The rest of his gang cracked up hysterically, even though it really wasn't that funny.

"Leave her alone!" Robin shouted, charging at Ace, but it appeared he didn't need to.

Raven was on the job. She grew an extra pair of eyes that were red and glowing. They appeared on her forehead. Then sprouting black tentacles came out from underneath her cloak. "DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT, YOU IMMATURE LITTLE FOOL!" she demanded in some kind of demonic voice.

Ace drew back in shock. "What are you?" he asked.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE," Raven replied. Then she got back to normal. "If you don't leave Starfire alone."

"Yea, you've completely underestimated Starfire," Beast Boy pointed out. "Of course, _everyone_ does at first." He turned to Starfire. "Star, show 'em what you got!"

Starfire punched Ace really hard in the face, kicked Snake in the stomach, threw Little Arturo onto the ground, tripped Big Billy, and shot at Grubber with a barrage of starbolts.

"Fine, fine, have your stinking Power Diamond!" Ace implored, holding his arms out in front of his face for protection. "Please, _please_ don't hurt us again though!"

Cyborg didn't respond, but he turned to the other Titans and laughed. "Ha, I didn't think it would be _that_ easy!" he pointed out.

"Yea but I kind of wanted to see how they'd react if Raven did something," Beast Boy laughed. Raven frowned.

"All I'm saying is Mojo Jojo is going to kill us if he finds out," Ace muttered under his breath.

"Mojo Jojo?" Robin repeated.

"Yea," said Ace. "You heard me. Evil, diabolical genius. He's practically King Kong to all the villains here in Townsville."

"Sounds large," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yea, he's pretty big with the villains," Ace replied.

"Is Mojo Jojo behind this?" Robin wanted to know.

"Pretty much, yesss," said Snake. Ace glared at his second-in-command and punched him in the nose.

"Nope!" Ace argued. "He ain't a part of this _whatsoever_!"

"Then why did you say he would kill you?" Cyborg wondered.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Ace asked.

"Fine," said Robin. "We'll leave this Mojo Jojo out of this. But if we find out that you are wrong, Ace, Mojo's not going to know what hit him! We will put this villain in jail where he belongs!" Then the Teen Titans started away from the Dump. Beast Boy was the last one, so Ace grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, kid," said Ace. "You seem pretty groovy. Would you want to hang with us sometime?"

"Is this because I'm green?" Beast Boy wanted to know, appalled.

Ace shrugged. "Maybe," he said honestly. "But it's also because you just seem pretty cool, and you would make our gang even more awesome. And you could scare off those Powerpuff Girls with those excellent powers of yours."

"I'm a friend of 'those Powerpuff girls'," Beast Boy pointed out, making quotation marks with his fingers before the word 'those' and after the word 'girls'. "So I refuse." He started off.

"Comesss backsss to the Dump if you ever changesss your mind!" Snake called after him with his obnoxious lisp.

When he was following his friends, Beast Boy thought about the offer. Ace seemed pretty cool. And it seemed pretty cool to hang out with the bad boys for once. After all Beast Boy did always want an image. And of all the images a boy could ask for and want in this world that could stand out, take power, and actually make sense, Ace's was the strongest.

Ace was cool, tough, and respected. Beast Boy wasn't any of those. He wasn't cool because nobody ever laughed at his jokes. He wasn't tough because he was much too busy fighting off tough people. He wasn't respected because Robin and Cyborg had more power in the Titans household.

_They_ were the ones Raven and Starfire looked up to - not _him_.

Ace was cool because he had a calm, cunning kind of vibe to him. He was tough because he led a group of bullies that were actually believable if they tried to act that way. He was respected because his gang looked up to him. He was even respected by people who disliked him because they thought that if they didn't respect him they could get hurt. And they were afraid of that.

If Beast Boy was a part of the Gangreen Gang, he could be considered cool, tough, and respected. Maybe he could even become Ace's second-in-command, so he could also push that sniveling, annoying Snake kid around. That sounded fun and convincing to him.

When a taxi pulled up, Raven said, "Beast Boy, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied. He hopped in the seat next to her.

"Um, Beast Boy?" she said.

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. What am I doing?"

"You're supposed to turn into a bird," she reminded him. "You're supposed to be flying _with_ the taxi, not _in_ it."

Beast Boy groaned. "Fine." He really didn't want to be doing that again. But he was _Beast Boy_. Not _Robin_ or _Cyborg_. Raven wouldn't tell any of _them _to get out of the car.

The new taxi driver wasn't friendly or talkative like the other one. This one was mute. None of the Titans could see his face because it was being covered by a hood. This man was smoking a cigar, so it was unbearable to be in the taxi with him."Good job, Star," said Robin, looking down at the Power Diamond in Starfire's hand. "I can't believe you were able to take that from them."

"I couldn't have done it without Raven," Starfire pointed out.

"It was nothing," said Raven, blushing with embarrassment. "I scare everyone in that form."

"I'll say," said Beast Boy, flying next to the unclosed window of the taxi. "Raven, you were hard core! That was extremely terrifying!"

Raven frowned. "So you think I'm terrifying?"

"No, in a good way!" Beast Boy replied.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, rolling up the window.

Beast Boy sighed. Raven wouldn't take it literally if Robin or Cyborg said that, even though none of them were as immature as he was.

"This Power Diamond," someone began. The Titans were startled when they learned it was the taxi driver. He had a very Japanese accent. "Is it not supposed to be magical?"

"It _is_ magical," Starfire replied.

"But no one's going to be able to use the magic," Robin pointed out.

"Yea," said Cyborg. "We're returning it to the Townsville Museum of Natural History."

"Where it belongs," Raven added.

Beast Boy, who was listening to the taxi driver through his cracked window, flew to the front of the taxi to get a better look at the driver. Startled, the driver stepped down on the breaks. The taxi came to a screaming halt.

"Cursed bird!" the driver screamed. "So close to making me put you kids in an accident! I could have lost control, and we all could have died, which would make it so you could not return the diamond to its rightful place, which means-"

"Calm down," said Robin. "That bird was just Beast Boy. He's one of us. He's traveling with us by flying with the taxi since there's no room in here."

"Tell your friend to not jump in front of my taxi like that again," said the driver. "Maybe next time I'll hit him." He waited for Beast Boy to fly to the side again before he continued to drive toward the museum.

When they finally got there and the taxi driver dropped them off, Beast Boy changed back into his human form and caught up with Raven. "I caught a glimpse of how the driver looked," he pointed out.

Raven, genuinely interested, said, "How does he look?"

"He was very hairy," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven shuddered. "Ew," she said, grimacing.

"But he wasn't _human_ hairy. He was hairy like a monkey."

"Next time don't get us almost killed when you want to find this out."

............

Author's Note: This was the first chapter of Titans In Townsville! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Starting now the action is going to start. Now is when the Teen Titans and the villains from the Powerpuff Girls are going to face off. It's pretty neat. Lol the Power Diamond is kind of inspired by the Hope Diamond at the Washington D.C. Museum of Natural History ! If you have any questions, like who is this mysterious taxi driver, all will be revealed in the next chapters!


	2. Powers Of The Diamond

Author's Note: Review - The Mayor and Ms. Bellum invited the Teen Titans to watch over Townsville while the Powerpuffs are vacationing in the Bahamas. So far the Gangreen Gang stole the famous Power Diamond from the Townsville Natural History Museum and the Titans won it back in an ultimate super teen face-off. Now the Titans are returning it back to the museum, but are the green delinquents really the only major villains interested in taking the precious gem?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

2. Powers Of The Diamond

When the Titans were done returning the diamond to Townsville Museum of Natural History, they headed back to the Ritz Townsville in another taxi. When they returned to their hotel, the phone rang again.

"Wow, they're really not lying when they say Townsville is abundant with crime," Robin said to himself as he picked up the phone. "Yes, Mayor? What is it?…The Diamond?…It's stolen _again_?!…I think we should keep the Diamond in our hotel suite for a little while, Mayor, so it will give the villains time to realize it's not at the museum at the moment. Then maybe they'll give up…I know it's a good idea. When we find it we'll keep it…Okay, we're on it!"

All of the Titans were in the suite living room, watching the news on Townsville. The breaking news was that the Diamond was stolen again, so the others already knew what they had to do.

"Robin, can we locate it on your communicator again?" Raven asked.

Robin turned on his communicator and was able to locate the Diamond. "Yes," he said. "It says someone is holding it on the streets of Townsville in the Downtown area. When we get there it will be even easier to locate. Let's go."

After taking the elevator down to the lobby again, the same thing happened.

"What's the hurry?" the concierge asked.

"We're off to fight crime again, sir," Beast Boy replied.

The concierge shook his head. "I'd hate to be a bit of a bother, children, but in the future can you _try_ not to bombard through the lobby like this? As you can see you're confusing a lot of people. See?" He gestured toward a family at the concierge desk. They were wide-eyed and nervous looking.

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Concierge. It's just that when you're fighting crime the job _has_ to be done. You can't stall or hesitate. This Diamond is powerful and if it falls into the wrong hands something very bad can happen. So if you'll excuse us."

"I'm not stopping you," the concierge pointed out. "Run along. Feel free to kick some butt."

Beast Boy groaned with frustration. "That concierge is so annoying," he whispered to Cyborg.

"You're telling me," Cyborg agreed. The Titans were happy to be out of the Ritz once they walked out the Exit doors. They felt as if they could burst if they kept having to speak to that nosy concierge.

After taking what seemed like their fifteenth billionth taxi, Robin was able to locate the Diamond at Central Park in Townsville. Whoever had it was in there, somewhere, and they weren't in hiding. So the Titans thought it would be fairly easy to find them.

"How do you know they're not in hiding?" Starfire was curious to know.

"Because it reads that they're not hiding behind a bush or anything," Robin pointed out. "They're out in the open. Pretty easy to locate."

The Titans all huddled up to hear Robin's instructions.

"Raven, you take the pond," said Robin. "I'm not receiving perfect reception from my multitasking communicator but the pond is one of the places I'm guessing might be where the criminal or criminals are. Beast Boy, you take the ice cream stand. Cyborg, you take the hot dog stand. Starfire, you take the children's area. I'll look around the park benches. Are we all clear?"

"Yea, dude!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Raven.

"As crystal!" Cyborg assured Robin.

"Clear as crystal?" Starfire repeated, confusedly.

"Okay," said Robin. "Let's all go searching for this criminal!" So they all separated.

Raven went up to the lake. There was a thin, stylish woman with giant blond hair. She was holding a dog leash that was attached to a trim, white stylish looking poodle that had little puffs of fur near the feet.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Raven. "Have you seen anyone holding a diamond here in Central Park?"

"No, kid, I'm not here to look out for stupid criminals with stupid diamonds," the woman replied in a high-pitched Brooklyn accent. "I'm just here to walk Fifi."

"Thank you for your help," Raven said sarcastically as the woman scoffed and walked away.

Beast Boy ran up to the ice cream stand. When he got there he saw a teenaged girl about his age with a vanilla ice cream cone. She was thin with long brown hair and fair skin. She was also rather pretty. He walked up to her.

"Hello there," he said in a smooth voice, after finger-combing his spiky green hair. The young girl turned around. "Hate to bother you, miss, but have you seen any criminals around here with a diamond?"

The girl blushed and said, "Um…no. Why?" She seemed shy.

"Because the Diamond is very powerful," Beast Boy replied. "And if it falls into the wrong hands, something very bad can happen."

"I'm sorry," the girl said in her low, clear voice. "I wish I did see them."

"It's not your fault," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, BB!" Cyborg called from the hot dog stand. "Come over here and take a look at this kid! I think he's got something!"

"Call me!" Beast Boy said to the young girl before he left. Then he followed Cyborg to the hot dog stand. "What is it?"

"This!" Cyborg replied, gesturing toward a three-and-a-half year old kid on the ground, munching on more than one hot dog at once.

"No, really, Cy," said Beast Boy. "What is it?"

"_This_!" Cyborg said again, annoyed. "Listen to this kid! Hey, kid, did you see any criminals around here with a diamond?"

"Dark blue diamond! Dark blue diamond!" the kid yelled, clapping his hands. Beast Boy grimaced because the little boy was so loud.

"But who stole it?" Cyborg asked.

"Big germs! Big, big germs!"

"Big germs?" Beast Boy repeated, confused.

"That's a clue, BB," Cyborg pointed out. "This little guy here is telling us that big, big, _big_ germs have stolen the Diamond!"

"Big germs?" Beast Boy repeated again. "How can big germs steal a Diamond?"

"It's possible," Cyborg replied. "Anything is." He looked down at the little boy one more time. "Thanks, kid. Thank you for your help."

"Welcome, welcome!" the kid replied as he gobbled down ten more hot dogs at once.

"So that's not the Gangreen Gang, unless the kid considers them to be dirty," Beast Boy pointed out. "_If_ that's who he's thinking about. Because in my life I've never heard of giant germ criminals."

"If we don't see the Gangreen Gang around here that's not who they're talking about," Cyborg pointed out. "Let's wait and see."

Starfire went over by the kids' area. "Excuse me, little ones, but have you seen anyone with a dark blue diamond here in the park that is central of Townsville?" she wanted to know. None of the kids answered. They just ran around like crazy.

"Sorry, but these kids aren't the ones you should ask if you want to find that out," said the male in a young couple. The couple was probably in their mid twenties and they were pushing a small baby in a carriage.

"Oh, right," Starfire said, chuckling embarrassedly. "So have any of you?"

"Nope," the man replied. "Sorry."

"That's alright." Starfire continued to walk around the children's area though, looking for help, because that's where Robin told her to go.

"Gosh, I wish I had her tan," the young woman said, staring at Starfire with jealousy in her eyes.

When Robin crossed a dozen park benches, he passively passed by three life-sized amoebas. One wore a gray fedora. The next one was very tiny and wore a black cap. The last one was tall and thin and wore a brown fedora.

"Um…what do we do now, boss?" asked the tiny one with the black cap.

"Um…" the first one replied. He sounded similar to the old actor Edward G. Robinson. "Hey, Slim." He turned to the tall and thin amoeba. "Do you know what we can do with this, uh, diamond here?"

"Uh, what diamond, Bossman?" Slim replied.

Bossman groaned. "The Diamond we stole from the Townsville Museum of Natural History, Slim!"

"Yea!" agreed the little one. "The one we were told to steal!"

"That's right, Junior," said Bossman.

Robin heard this. "You have the Diamond?" he asked.

"Yea," said Slim. The other two frowned at him. "What?"

"Let me see that!" Robin said, holding out his hand. "Come on, I won't hurt you. Just show me the Diamond."

Surrender-sighing, Junior opened his mouth. The Diamond was in it, unfortunately. He spit it out into Robin's hand. "Duh, here you go."

"Well, thanks," said Robin, disgusted.

"What now, Bossman?" Junior asked.

"I don't know," Bossman replied. "Just wait to be pummeled by our master, I guess."

"Who's your master?" Robin asked.

Slim opened his mouth to respond but Bossman slapped his 'hand' over his stupid cohort's mouth. "He's another amoeba like us," Bossman said quickly.

"Yea, that's right," Junior agreed.

"You won't find him anywhere in Townsville though," Bossman pointed out.

They were trying to sound convincing, but Robin could tell they were telling a lie. He wasn't going to argue anymore though, because these criminals weren't that threatening, and they seemed kind of distressed. And it didn't really matter anyway because Robin had the Diamond and he was going to take it to the hotel suite back with him and the other Titans. No villain would ever expect it to be there, unless they too had communicators that could track it down.

"Thank you for giving it to me," Robin said kindly.

"You're welcome," said Bossman. Then Robin took off, looking for Starfire.

"Have you seen any criminals with a diamond, little one?" Starfire asked a young girl who looked around the Powerpuff Girls' age.

"No, Starfire," the girl replied, sounding much too precocious for most girls her age. She had puffy, dark red hair up in two pig tails and wore an expensive looking dress. "I haven't. I'm just very excited to meet you. You are my favorite Teen Titan because you are the prettiest!"

"Thank you!" Starfire replied. "It is an honor! You look very exquisite yourself!"

"That's because my daddy bought me this dress!" the little girl replied. "He is very rich, you know, and he thinks I only deserve the best! My name is Princess Morbucks!" She reached her hand out for Starfire to shake. Starfire shook her hand. "How long are you staying here in Townsville?"

"I'm not quite sure," Starfire replied. "As long as the Powerpuff Girls are out."

"That might be a week or two," Princess said to herself. Then she looked up at Starfire again and grinned. "Say, while you're still here in Townsville, can you come over to my house? It's the Morbucks Mansion. It's amazing! I want you to tell me _everything_ there is to know about what it's like to be a Teen Titan!"

"Morbucks Mansion?" Starfire repeated. Princess handed her a card of paper.

"Here's the address," the little redhead pointed out.

"Thank you," Starfire said.

"You're welcome, Star," said Princess. She said that almost as if she was a close friend of Starfire's.

Robin ran by and grabbed Starfire's hand. "Star, let's go!" he demanded.

"Robin, it's so great to finally meet you at last!" Princess exclaimed.

"Not right now," said Robin, quickly smiling down at Princess. Then he pulled Starfire away from the children's area and left to look for the others.

Robin and Starfire found Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all by the pond now. They were discussing things.

"Guys, I found the Diamond!" Robin exclaimed. He lifted the Diamond in his hand. It shone in the sunlight.

"Were there big germs who had it?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Well, kind of," said Robin. "They were actually amoebas. And they gave it to me willingly."

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy interjected. "I wanted to be the one who found it."

"It's helpful when you have a tracking communicator with you," Robin pointed out humorously.

"Now let's return to the hotel and keep it with us," said Cyborg. They walked over by the taxi stop. When the taxi pulled up, it was the same driver from earlier on. The furry one with the large hood and the cigar. "BB, remember what you have to do," said Cyborg.

"Nuh uh, man," said Beast Boy. He turned to Raven. "Raven, it's your time to turn into a raven and fly over the taxi. Alright?"

"Fine," Raven replied. With that, she turned herself into a raven and flew up over the car.

"What was the crime this time, children?" asked the taxi driver. He was speaking much slower and quieter than he did the day before when he yelled about Beast Boy.

"Another gang of villains tried to steal the Diamond," Beast Boy replied.

"Now did they?" the driver replied, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Yes," said Starfire. "But they were not victorious."

"Robin totally tracked them down and they gave it to him _willingly_," Cyborg proudly announced.

"Now we're going to take it back to where it belongs," Robin pointed out.

"To the museum?" the driver was curious to know.

"Not exactly," said Cyborg. "First we're taking it to our hotel suite. We figure that if the villains don't see it at the museum they'll give up on trying to steal it and then we'll finally return it in a long time from now."

"Yea," said Beast Boy.

"Your hotel is the Ritz Townsville, right?" the driver wanted to know.

"Yes," the Titans replied all at once. So the driver took them there and dropped them off.

"Let's hope no other villain tries to take that from you, right?" the driver said, barely looking at them when they hopped out of the taxi. "Some can track, you know. I fear for you, but I wish you the very best."

"Thank you," Robin replied. The driver nodded and drove off.

Raven transformed back into herself and started walking inside with her friends. They ran through the lobby quickly and quietly so the concierge wouldn't be on their case, but when they looked up, a different concierge took his place.

There were two concierges this time, and none of them were the one they saw before. The male was tall and thin with short, slick black hair, a hooked nose, and a curled beard. He looked somewhat effeminate in his face and expressions. The second concierge was a female. She was curvaceous with large green eyes, pale skin, and short blond hair. She seemed happy to be working with the other concierge for whatever weird reason.

The Titans were unfortunate because the male concierge noticed them and gestured for them to come over. Reluctantly, they came over. They didn't want to, _that_ was for sure.

"Looky here, it's the Teen Titans," the male said. His voice was low, but it wasn't deep. "Well, kids, I have been looking forward to meeting you. I knew you were staying in this hotel but I never expected I would actually meet you. But here you are, meeting me. This truly is a pleasure." The woman cackled after this, either because she was flirting with him or because she found this strangely funny.

"What happened to the other concierge?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Let's just say he took a _break_," the male replied, stressing the word _break_. Then the woman cracked up again. Then the man's voice became higher and shrill when he said, "Enough about him; let's talk about me! This lovely lady next to me is named Ima Goodlady and my name is Luke Damian. And you're Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg."

Robin stared a few seconds, and then spoke. "Look, sir, but we might need to run something back to our suite quickly, so if you want us to stop and chat, then-"

"I know, little boy," said Luke Damian, his voice still high at the moment. "I know you always have the desire to get things done."

Robin frowned. "I'm not little," he said.

"Really?" Luke challenged. "Because you look kind of short to me. I always thought you'd be…_taller_…in person." Then Ima continued to crack up hysterically.

Robin touched the tip of his spiky black hair, confused. He didn't think he was _that_ short.

"How do you know he has the desire to get things done?" Raven was curious to know.

"Oh, I know _everything_, my dear girl," Luke replied. "You'd be surprised to know how much I know."

All of the Titans exchanged creeped out looks.

"Now run along, kids," Luke began. "I'm not the type to hurry others, but I certainly do like them to get things done quickly so I can spend more time with them. You can take your time returning your valuable object to your suite. But do remember me, my sweets! I'll be waiting here to give you the proper introduction when you come back." When the Titans started off, he said, "Raven." She turned around. "I am the most delighted to meet _you_."

Raven smiled politely, even though she was a bit creeped out.

"Join your friends now, sweetie," said Ima in a sugary sweet tone of voice. "Go on. We're not going anywhere."

Raven took Ima's advice. Weirded out, she followed her friends to the suite.

After a few hours passed and the Titans were done meeting Luke and Ima each individually, they headed back for their suite. Robin was looking up the Diamond on his laptop computer.

"Wow, this Diamond really _is_ powerful," he said. "It can take over the mind of anyone who is too close to it, it can manipulate others, and it can change someone's form if they know how to use it correctly."

"What does that mean: use it correctly?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Robin replied. "But maybe when we sleep each night it shouldn't be in any of our rooms. Because it says it can take over the mind of anyone who is too close to it."

"Do you really believe in that, Robin?" Cyborg was interested to know.

"He should," Raven replied for Robin. "I can sense that this Diamond really _is_ powerful. This isn't just a superstition, Cyborg."

Starfire yawned. "I'm tired," she announced.

"Star's right," said Beast Boy. "It's late. Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"Where should we put the Diamond?" Cyborg asked.

"Here in the living room, safe in a drawer," Beast Boy replied. "So it's far away from all of us."

"Sounds good," said Robin. He took the Diamond in his hand, looked at it one more time with admiration, and then placed it in the back of a drawer, which was in a far corner in the living room.

When the Titans went to sleep, Robin and Cyborg were having good dreams. Robin was dreaming about returning back to Titans Tower and about all of his friends and all the memories they had there. Cyborg was dreaming about cars and other vehicles he could create successfully when he'd return back home.

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, however, weren't having such great dreams. In fact, they weren't even dreaming at all. The Diamond might have been far away from them, but it could reach them in their sleep.

In Beast Boy's dream, he was back in his bedroom at Titans Tower. The same cluttered, animal-oriented green bedroom. Nothing changed. But he was hearing a voice. It was Ace's voice, in fact.

"Beast Boy," said Ace in his usual smooth voice. "Hang with us."

Beast Boy didn't see Ace, but he could feel his presence in the room. But Ace's voice didn't sound like it was in the room though. It sounded echoey and distant, like perhaps they were in a cave.

"Hey, man, what are you waiting for?" Ace asked. "It's cool to be a part of the Gangreen Gang. You get everything you want. Popularity, respect, women, you name it! Just come to our dump _anytime_."

Frustrated, Beast Boy plopped down on his bed and threw his hands over his pointy ears. He didn't want to hear Ace's voice anymore. Being a part of the Gangreen Gang sounded so tempting. But he loved his friends. He also wanted a friend like Ace, though. And even Snake. He didn't particularly like Snake, but he was cool, right? That was why he was practically Ace's right-hand man.

Even though he was covering his ears, Beast Boy could hear Snake's voice now. "Come on, lossser," Snake said. "Winnersss don't turn down an offer to be a part of the Gangreen Gang. So are you goingsss to be a lossser or a winner?"

All of a sudden a quick glimpse of Ace looking angry popped into Beast Boy's head and he screamed.

In Starfire's dream, she was back in her bedroom also. Staring at the pink walls and sleeping on her pink bed, she couldn't get Princess Morbuck's offer out of her brain and the longing to accept it started getting even worse and worse.

"I'm very rich," said Princess. "The mansion is _amazing_. It's like a kingdom. You'll feel like a princess, I'm sure."

The very thought of it excited Starfire. She missed being the princess of Tamaran. It reminded her of her K'norfkas, or parents, who had died not too long ago. She missed them. She missed Tamaran. She wanted so bad to feel like a princess again.

Raven was having the worst dream of them all. She wasn't in her room like the others. She was running from fire. This wasn't new. She had dreams often like this about her evil father Trigon. But she could tell that this one wasn't about Trigon. It was about someone who people compared to Trigon. This someone she didn't even want to think His name, and she had no clue why he was taking over her dream like this. He never did before.

"RAVEN!" he yelled in a booming voice. "JOIN ME IN THE REALM OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

"Never," she replied, panting as she continued to run away.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I don't want to," she replied, hiding behind a crumbling, burning building. When it finally started tumbling down, she created a force field so the pieces wouldn't touch her.

"INSOLENT GIRL!" Now the fire seemed to grow angrier and it chased her even more and abundantly.

Basically Beast Boy was dreaming about his peer pressure from the Gangreen Gang, Starfire was dreaming about longing for her childhood, and Raven was dreaming about running from the Evil One even though she had no idea why. It must have been some kind of supernatural, psychological message.

When they woke up the next morning they ate breakfast at the breakfast table.

"I had a very interesting shlorvak last night," Starfire announced.

"Shlorvak?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Oh, right!" said Starfire, blushing. "Dream! It was about my childhood in Tamaran. It was also based on this girl I met yesterday who invited me to come over to her mansion."

Robin sat there, wide-eyed. "You met someone who offered for you to come over to their mansion?" he wondered.

"She claimed she was very rich and if I come over I will feel like a princess again," Starfire pointed out. "And she lent me her address. So I think I should come over."

Robin shook his head. "No," he said. "We don't just come over to a stranger's home. How do we know they're not bad?"

"This girl didn't seem bad though."

"But what if she is?"

"I also had an interesting dream," said Cyborg. "I was making a ton of money from the vehicles I was creating. I even had a company."

"I had a dream about the Gangreen Gang last night," Beast Boy announced. Then he lied, "I beat them up. And I destroyed them."

"I'd like to see that," said Raven, laughing unbelievingly.

"What was your dream, Raven?" Starfire wanted to know.

Raven looked away quickly and lowered her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Absolutely nothing."

"Raven, you're hiding something," said Robin.

"No I'm not," Raven argued. Then she got up and left and went to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut.

She heard the other Titans laughing about each other's dreams in the living room, except for Robin. Robin was on the other side of her door, knocking. "Raven, what's wrong?" he asked.

Raven surrender-sighed and answered. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what your dream was about," he replied.

She opened the door and let him in. "It was about someone evil," she replied. "_Him_. One of the villains the Powerpuff Girls have to face. I don't know why I dreamt about Him; I never did before. I guess it's because of this whole Powerpuff-Girls-leaving-Townsville ordeal."

"But what made you think about Him to begin with?" Robin was curious to know.

"The mind stores thoughts from the past, Robin," Raven explained. "I normally don't think about it though. But sometimes dreams don't bring up old thoughts. Sometimes, for _me_, it can also tell the future."

Robin let out an exasperated sigh. "That cannot be good," he said.

"I know, right?" Raven agreed.

Then there was a loud, shattering noise in another room. A loud alarm went off. Starfire ran into Raven's room. "Trouble!" she shouted.

When Robin and Raven ran into the living room, they found a woman with snake like brown hair, wearing fishnet tights and a burgundy leotard. She was breaking into the drawer where the Diamond was hidden.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Then all of a sudden Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts, Beast Boy turned into a leopard, Raven teleported a couch, Cyborg got out his sonic cannon, and Robin thrust himself toward the woman. The woman, frightened, let out a scream and jumped out the window again.

Raven caught a glimpse of her face. "That's funny," she said. "That woman looked a lot like Ima Goodlady from yesterday."

"What?" Beast Boy asked confusedly. "Nuh uh was that Miss Ima Goodlady!"

"But it must have been."

"If that was her, we shouldn't have let her or that Luke Damian creep know that we were hiding a precious gem," Cyborg pointed out.

"That's right," said Robin. Then he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What are you pondering about, Robin?" Starfire wanted to know.

"If that was Ima Goodlady," Robin began, "then who was Luke Damian?"

A creepy thought entered Raven's mind, but then she pushed it out. "I don't know," she replied.

"Got nothing," Beast Boy added.

"Beats me," Cyborg admitted.

All of a sudden Robin could hear his phone ringing from his bedroom. So he ran in and answered it. After two to three minutes, he came back in the living room and said, "That was the police. They were asking if we were alright since our alarm went off. I told them there was a villain who got away. But we chased her off. So we're safe now."

Raven re-considered the creepy thought she had from a few minutes before. That couldn't have been _Him_, although the name 'Luke Damian' did sound kind of devilish. She mentally related it to the terms _Lucifer_ and _demon_. And then she remembered two things he said: "Oh, I know _everything_, my dear girl. You'd be surprised to know how much I know," and "Raven. I am the most delighted to meet _you_." That made her very suspicious.

"I think I have an idea for who Luke Damian might be; is it _Him_?" Raven suggested.  
The other Titans blinked for a couple of seconds, then burst into laughter.

"_Him_?" Cyborg repeated hysterically. "The evilest of the evil?"

"The cruelest of the cruel?" Beast Boy continued.

"No, Raven, _seriously_?" Robin wanted to know.

Raven laughed. "Of course not," she replied, even though she did not believe those words. "I'm just joking."

"It's hilarious," said Cyborg. "_Hilarious_ I tell you. Like _He_ would disguise as a concierge in a famous hotel in Townsville!"

"Yea, it is pretty funny, huh?" Raven continued. "What was I thinking?"

"Raven, we need some more logical answers," Robin pointed out.

"Wait," said Beast Boy. "It _might_ be _Him_. If it were, though, who was that lady? What villain is _she_?"

Robin turned on his laptop computer. Then he looked up the traits: _female_, _snake like brown hair_, _fishnet tights_, and _deep red leotard_. After that he added the words _Townsville_ and _villains_. The results he received mainly had to do with a young woman criminal named 'Sedusa'.

"'Her name comes from a combination of the word _seduce_, because she seduces men, and from the mythological Gorgon creature Medusa who had snakes for hair'," Robin read aloud.

"That's clever," Beast Boy pointed out.  
"Yea, it is," Robin agreed. "Villains here in Townsville must come up with really good names." The other Titans nodded in agreement. "But wait a minute! Listen! 'This woman is also a mistress of disguise. One of her most famous disguises is Ima Goodlady. Ima speaks with a breathless tone of voice that is similar to the way the late actress Marilyn Monroe once spoke. This disguise is complete with a short blond wig.'"

"I can't believe it," said Cyborg.

"Me neither," Beast Boy agreed.

"You'd have to read it to believe it," Robin pointed out.

"I can," Starfire disagreed. "Did you not see the way she was flirting with Luke Damian? No wonder her name is _Sedusa_!"

"I think you should look up Luke Damian now, Robin," Raven suggested.

Robin typed it in. "No results," he replied.

"Then I think we should stop this Ima _Goodlady_ when we see her downstairs!" Starfire announced. She started out the door, but Raven grabbed her arm.

"Don't scare her off again," Raven said. "We should approach her _quietly_. Then we'll have some answers."

"We already have the answers, Raven," Beast Boy pointed out. "Did you not hear what Robin just read out loud?"

"I know we have answers, Beast Boy," Raven replied. "But maybe we can have some _definite_ answers."

"That was pretty definite to me."

"Raven has a point, Beast Boy," Robin pointed out. "You can't always be so sure about what they write on the internet, even if that _did_ sound completely logical. But maybe we should think before we act. When we see Ima downstairs, we won't yell at her or attack her. We'll just bring it up somehow."

When the Titans took the elevator downstairs, neither Luke nor Ima was at the concierge desk. It was the first original concierge. He looked exactly the same but this time he had a broken arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Starfire was curious to know.

"When I was leaving McDonalds when my lunch break was finished yesterday these three unruly young men bothered me on the sidewalk, and then one of them tripped me," he replied. "Then I fell on my arm and broke it."

"We're sorry, Mr. Concierge," said Robin. "Now can you tell us do you know about Luke Damian or Ima Goodlady?"

"Yes, sir," the concierge replied. "They were on the waiting list for the concierges. If anything happened to me, they would take my place. I never actually met them though."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, sir. How should I know? Why are you asking _me_ all these questions? I'm in excruciating pain now and the least you can do is leave me alone!"

"Sorry, sir," said Robin.

"No, that's quite alright. Now tell me what you need. You came all the way down here after all, didn't you?"

"Because we thought we were going to see Luke or Ima," Raven pointed out.

The concierge looked annoyed. "Sorry I can't be as fascinating as those two! If you miss them so much maybe you should complain to the manager! I don't know! Just don't take it out on me! Now go away!"

The Titans, slightly afraid, walked away.

"Well, that was awkward," said Raven.

"Yes it was," Beast Boy agreed. "What now, Robin?"

"We should go out and eat," Robin suggested. "Is there a good ice cream parlor anywhere? Is anybody up for ice cream?"

"Yes!" Starfire replied. "I would love to eat some cream that is iced!"

So the Titans went outside for yet _another_ taxi. This time when the taxi pulled up they had the strangest taxi driver of all. He didn't just wear a jacket with a hood. He wore a giant coat, a funny hat, gloves, boots, and looked as if he was going to step out in the rain forest. The Titans could also see sort of pink fluff coming out from under his hat.

"Git in!" he yelled in some kind of excruciatingly squeaky Southern accent. The Titans, now _genuinely_ afraid, rushed in. Raven, who was possibly the most scared of them all, pushed Beast Boy inside and turned into a raven. She decided to fly with the taxi rather than sit inside this time.

"Where are ya goin'?" barked the taxi driver.

"Are there any ice cream parlors close by?" Robin wanted to know.

"There are about a fifty thousand!" the taxi driver replied harshly. "Narrow it down! Help me out or I ain't drivin' you nowhere!"

"Um…" said Robin, thinking about it. He felt rushed. He also felt trapped. First of all he was in a confined taxi with a bad driver and the bad driver was demanding for a destination. "Do you have a Gelatos'?"

"Yes we do, sir!" the driver replied. Then he slammed down on the pedal, turned sharply in the middle of the road, causing the tires to squeak. He also had many drivers beep and yell at him. "Hey, I'm drivin' here!" he shouted back. Within seconds, the Titans were at Gelatos'. Then the driver said quietly, "Enjoy your time." He sounded very stupid.

"Thank you very much," Robin replied. He was stunned and dizzy. So were the other Titans. They all stepped out of the taxi. Raven, who changed back into her normal self, looked perhaps the most dizzy of them all. And her hair stood up.

Beast Boy started laughing. "Wow, Raven!" he said. "Look who's having a bad hair day!"

"It's. Not. Funny," Raven replied. She used her powers to get her hair back down to normal.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" exclaimed Cyborg. He lifted an ID card in the air. "_This_ is what I found on the floor underneath my car seat. Guys, I'd like you to meet 'Fuzzy Lumpkins'. This is the driver that just drove us here."

"Cyborg!" said Robin. "Does this driver know you stole his identification card? He seems kind of crazy. I don't really want to get in with him."

"No," said Cyborg. "He had a bunch of junk on the ground. He probably won't even notice. But isn't this cool?"

"It's wicked awesome!" Beast Boy agreed. "Sweet!"

Cyborg handed Robin the ID card so he could look at it. In the picture there was a husky looking creature with pink fur, a wide jaw, a large green nose, two antennae, and blue overalls. It looked like a mixture of a bug, a bear, and a Muppet.

"_This_ is who drove us?" Robin asked. He knew it must have been but he just couldn't believe it.

"Yup," Cyborg replied.

"He does look rather…_odd_," Starfire pointed out.

"That's just wrong, man," said Beast Boy pointing at the picture. "I can't even believe my eyes."

"Guys!" said Raven. She was opening the door to Gelatos'. "So are we eating ice cream or what?"

They all nodded and followed her in.

............

Author's Note: That was the second chapter of Titans In Townsville! Are you enjoying it so far? If you are please review it! I mean, it's not the _best_ thing in the world (if you want to read a great Powerpuff Girl Fanfic read Brunette Beauty 1's Unstoppable) but I still think it's pretty cool. So there are still some questions that haven't been answered, like Who is Mojo Jojo? Who is disguising as Luke Damian? Is Princess a villain? Lol, of course if you love the Powerpuff Girls you probably already know these answers! But the Teen Titans are yet to find them out! ;D


	3. Fiends And Foes

Author's Note: Review - The Teen Titans just arrived at Gelatos' to enjoy some ice cream after being driven by a certain strange, furry hillbilly monster in a taxi. In the last chapter they also met two dark, secretive concierges at the Ritz Townsville. One of them they found out was a robber with an alter ego. The other one Raven has an idea about but none of the others believe her. So is Raven correct? And is Starfire going to actually visit Princess? Keep reading to find out!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

3. Fiends And Foes

Apparently there was more than just ice cream on the menu at Gelatos'. So Cyborg and Beast Boy were yet again arguing about what to order.

"Pizza with anchovies!" Cyborg stated.

"No, dude!" Beast Boy argued. "Tofu!"

"How can you eat that, man?" Cyborg was curious to know.

"Because it's not _meat_!" Beast Boy replied. "I've _been_ an anchovy!"

"Um, guys?" Starfire said shyly.

"Yes, Starfire?" Robin replied.

"May I be right back? I might need to use the restroom."

"Sure, Star," said Robin.

So Starfire walked over to the direction of the restroom. She waited for the other Titans to take their attention off of her so she could head in the direction of the Exit. When she flew out of the Exit, she headed toward the sky. She was going to visit Princess in the Morbucks Manor, and now was the only time she could pull it off.

Holding the address in her hand, she studied street signs so she could find her way to the mansion. When she succeeded, the mansion was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was neatly painted with vibrant colors, had dollar symbols painted all over, and had tall palm trees standing around. Starfire gasped in amazement. She was almost too intimidated to knock on the door.

When she knocked on the huge golden door, it was answered by a tall, chubby, bald man in a suit. He didn't say anything when she appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, sir!" said Starfire. "I don't want to be a bother but is this Morbucks Manor?" He didn't answer, but he stepped back inside. Starfire got the hint that this meant she was correct and he was letting her come inside. The front room was amazing. There were sculptures, chandeliers, carpets _everywhere_!

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but do you know where Princess is?" Starfire asked. He didn't answer vocally, but he pointed over to a long hallway. "Thank you, sir." He nodded and she entered the hallway. She was going to walk through the whole entire thing but she heard a small voice say,

"Hello, Starfire! I knew you would come!"

Starfire peered through a door. She saw Princess sitting on a very large canopy bed complete with pink curtains. She was playing with dolls.

"Hello, Princess!" Starfire replied, running over to the bed. "Please do tell me how you are doing!"

"Awesome," Princess replied. "Except for the fact I have some really pushy boss who keeps giving me assignments."

"Forgive me, I did not know someone your age could have a boss," Starfire pointed out.

"When you're rich like me your life starts revolving around adults even at such a young age," Princess explained.

"So what are you playing with your dolls?"

"Nothing much," Princess replied. "Sally's kind of mad at Linda because she stole her boyfriend. So what is up with you?"

"Well I was out with my friends to eat the iced cream but then I left to see you," Starfire admitted.

"That's courageous," Princess pointed out. She got up from her bed. "So what do you want to do first? I have a tennis court, a swimming pool, a bowling alley, a video arcade, a paint-ball arena, a theme park, a petting zoo, a TV studio, a skating rink - anything, you name it!"

Starfire's jaw dropped in shock. She realized this and closed her mouth again. "Wow," she said. "That sounds glorious! What do you suggest we should do first?"

"All of it!" Princess replied, lifting her little arms in the air for dramatic effect. "But what should we start with?"

"Well, I don't know if I have enough time to do _all_ of it," Starfire apologized. "The others don't know I'm here. They think I'm still in the restroom. They might get suspicious if I stay too long. So maybe tonight when they're all asleep?"

Princess groaned and crossed her arms. "But the rides don't run during the nighttime!" she complained.

Starfire sighed. "I'll go on one ride before I go," she promised her. "So what rides are there?"

"Well there's a Ferris wheel, a carousel, a giant roller coaster-"

"I'll go on the coaster," Starfire volunteered. "But then I have to return to my friends before they become suspicious."

Princess surrender-sighed. "Fine," she said. "Follow me."

The doors opened in Gelatos' and in came someone Beast Boy recognized. There she was with her sweet face, beautiful, soft brown hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. It was the same girl he had seen at the ice cream stand in Townsville Central Park. When she stepped inside there was a gust of air coming from a fan so her hair blew with it. This made her extremely beautiful. When she saw Beast Boy, though, she somehow twisted her ankle and she tripped. She was helped up by a woman who looked like she could have been related to her. Beast Boy assumed the two adults with her were her parents.

"We're going to be in the line, honey," the woman told her daughter. "Wait right here." The girl nodded and her two parents went in the line. She, though, just stood there with her arms crossed. She looked slightly uncomfortable to be there.

"Hey!" said Beast Boy, waving. She shyly smiled back and gave a little wave. He wasn't going to give up yet. He then gestured for her to come over. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

She looked around the room once or twice and then walked up to the Titans' table. She quietly sat down in Starfire's seat. She seemed to be worried that the other Titans would be upset if she sat there, so she tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Wow, you must really like ice cream," Beast Boy said.

"Yes I do," the girl replied, giggling.

"I never asked you what your name was," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Becky," she replied. "And you're Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, how did you know that?" he wondered.

"Because I'm a fan of the Teen Titans," she replied, smiling.

"Even better!" he said. "Then I must introduce you to my friends! Robin, Raven, Cyborg, this is my new friend Becky!"

"Nice to meet you, Becky," said Robin, smiling. He reached his hand out toward her so she could shake it. She shook his hand.

"Wassup, Becky?" Cyborg asked, lifting his hand in the air so she could give him a high five. She did.

"Hey," said Raven, smiling.

"Wow, this is so cool," Becky said, her voice breathless with excitement. "But where is Starfire?"

"She's in the restroom," said Robin. "I _think_. She's been in there for a pretty long time already."

"Yea," said Raven. "I wonder what's up."

After riding an enormous, heart-stopping roller coaster, Starfire was flying back to Gelatos'. She was extremely dizzy and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"That was truly exhausting!" she exclaimed. When she finally spotted Gelatos' though, she told herself to stay awake and go back inside.

"So do you live here in Townsville?" Beast Boy asked Becky.

"No, actually," she replied. "My parents and I came up here because my dad is having a business meeting here."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Townsville Ritz."

"Get out! So are we!"

Next thing they all knew Starfire came in through the doors, exhausted looking. She came over to the table.

"Who is this?" she asked when she saw Becky.

"This is Becky, Starfire," said Robin. "She's Beast Boy's new friend."

"A friend of Beast Boy's is a friend of the Teen Titans!" Starfire exclaimed, giving Becky a giant hug. "Hello, new friend! My name is Starfire!"

"I know!" Becky replied, choking. She politely pat Starfire on the back.

"So what is your favorite animal? What is your favorite color? Where are you from? Do you wish to be my friend?"

"Dog, blue, Florida, and yes."

"Friend!" Starfire shouted again. Then she finally let go of Becky.

"Do you go to Disney World?" Beast Boy was curious to know.

"Of course," Becky replied. "It's so much fun." Then she looked at Starfire and noticed she was wearing a little pink backpack. "I like your backpack, Star. My best friend has the same exact one."

"Thank you!" Starfire replied. "Your friend must have wondrous taste!"

When Becky's parents were done ordering ice cream, they walked over to the Titans' table. "Becky, it's the Teen Titans!" her mother exclaimed.

"That's unbelievable!" her father pointed out.

Becky giggled. Then she turned to Beast Boy. "You know that at the Townsville Ritz there's a teen party every night at six?" she asked.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep," Becky replied. "I mean, I never went before, but now that I know some people who are staying at the hotel I should."

"That sounds like a great idea," Beast Boy pointed out.

The Titans felt like they didn't need another taxi to get back to their hotel. They could just get there by flying and using their powers. So that's what they did. They promised Becky, who was still eating at Gelatos' with her family, that they would meet with her later at the party, so Beast Boy was pretty ecstatic.

"I'm so happy," he said, when he was flying as a pigeon.

"I bet you are," said Raven. "First with Terra, now with Becky."

Beast Boy felt his stomach lurch. He was still pained to hear Terra's name after she had turned to stone. "But that's not the same. Terra had powers like us so we had to worry about her joining forces with Slade."

"And she did," Raven reminded him. "You really trusted her, didn't you?"

Beast Boy didn't answer that. "But Becky's different, right?" he said.

Raven sighed. "Just because she doesn't have powers doesn't mean she can't turn on you, Beast Boy," she pointed out.

Then something startled the Titans. Three streaks of color rushed through the sky, followed by the screams of citizens. Then they heard obnoxious cackling.

"Are those the Power Puff Girls?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star!" Beast Boy replied. "The colors of the Powerpuff Girls are pink, light blue, and light green. These are red, dark blue, and dark green!"

"And that doesn't sound like the way the Powerpuff Girls laugh to me," Cyborg added.

"They're possibly their male counterparts," Robin announced. "C'mon, guys! Let's follow them!" So Starfire holding Cyborg, Raven holding Robin, and Beast Boy followed the streaks of color.

Soon enough the streaks slowed down and stopped moving. Then the Titans could see who was creating the streaks. They were three little boys who were probably five years old. They each wore the same outfit - long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in the middle, black pants, and black athletic shoes with white stripes. Each of their shirts was a different color though. The first one, who had long red hair and wore a red cap on his head, wore a red shirt. The second one, who had shaggy blond hair, wore a dark blue shirt. The third one had spiky black hair and wore a dark green shirt. Like Robin predicted, they looked like male versions of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Awwww!" Starfire exclaimed. "They look so delightfully adorable!"

"I don't think they _are_ so delightfully adorable though, Starfire," Raven disagreed. "There must be a reason they're making everyone scream."

"Let's see what they're up to," said Robin. Then all of a sudden, as the Titans flew closer, the blond boy and the boy with black hair noticed. The redheaded boy was still laughing, so the one with the black hair slapped him.

"Hey, _ouch_!" the redheaded one in the red yelled in an excruciatingly raspy tone of voice. "Butch, what was that for?" The one with black hair, whose name was apparently Butch, was twitching when he lifted a hand to point at the Teen Titans. "Oh," said the redheaded one. "Hey, who are you, freaks?"

"Freaks?" Beast Boy repeated, appalled. "Who are _you_ calling _freaks_?"

"You're the one who laughs uncontrollably!" Cyborg pointed out to the redheaded little boy.

"We want to know why everyone was screaming at you," Starfire said.

The redheaded boy chuckled. "Listen, toots," he began. "We're not here to answer questions."

"Yea!" yelled the blond boy. "We're here to steal the Mayor's stupid porcelain poodle!"

The redheaded boy slapped himself in the face. "Boomer!" he screamed. "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"Sorry, Brick!" the blond boy, or Boomer, replied.

"Wait a minute," said Cyborg. "Lemme get things straight. You guys _stole_ something from the Mayor?"

"Yea!" said Boomer, holding out his hand. In his hand was a breakable looking poodle figure. Then Brick slapped Boomer's hand.

"Let's fly!" Brick yelled, grabbing the arms of Boomer and Butch and taking them far, far away from the Titans.

Starfire began chasing the boys, still holding Cyborg. "Cyborg!" she said. "Use your sonic cannon to stop those little boys!"

"Can do, can do!" Cyborg replied, holding his arm out and aiming it in the direction of the three boys. When the three boys split in the air, though, the cannon ended up hitting nothing at all. "Can't do."

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and charged at Butch, but Butch grabbed Boomer and put him in front of himself. So Beast Boy basically knocked into Boomer at full force.

"Ow!" Boomer roared. Brick flew by and started cracking up uncontrollably again and Butch joined in the laughter; Butch was twitching with excitement.

"Azarath, Metrion-" Raven began, handing Robin to Beast Boy. Then Butch started flying at her with full force. After that Brick and Boomer followed, as if they were going to attack her. "Zinthos!" she finished. Now the three of them were caught in a bubble.

"Dangnammit!" Boomer shouted.

"I'll have that," said Raven, teleporting the porcelain poodle into her hands.

"Now let's return this to the Mayor," Robin said.

The Mayor, along with Ms. Bellum, flew by in a helicopter. There were cameramen on the helicopter too, so basically everything was on tape.

"Thank you, Titans!" the Mayor exclaimed. "Wow it's a good thing you saw the Rowdyruff Boys since I didn't catch you in your hotel suite. You would have never known!"

"Yea, that's right," said Robin. He felt as if Beast Boy's pterodactyl claws were digging into his arms. "We would have never known."

"And that is why I'm creating the Teen Titans signal in the sky!" the Mayor announced. He turned to face the cameras, as if he knew that this was going to be on TV and he wanted to face the audience for dramatic effect. "If you're not at home to answer your phone, this will always let you know there's trouble around!"

"Is that the jingle?" Raven was curious to know.

"Indeed it is, young lady!" the Mayor replied. "Want me to sing it again? 'If you're not at home to answer your-'"

"That's alright, Mayor," said Ms. Bellum, placing her hand on the Mayor's shoulder. "Once was enough."

"Wow, Mayor," said Robin. "This is an honor. So we're going to be around here long enough to even have our own Teen Titans signal in the sky?"

"True, true, you are," said the Mayor. "And you even get some of these babies!"

Ms. Bellum was holding medals and badges in her arms and hands. The first medal she put around Robin's neck, then Beast Boy's (who felt as if he was going to melt), then Cyborg's, then Starfire's, and then Raven's. Next she handed them all badges.

"The medals," the Mayor began, "are to award you for your bravery, achievements, and strive while trying to protect this poor letdown of a city! And the badges are to represent that you are the Teen Titans! Yes, yes, this truly is an honor to be the Mayor of a city that you five would be willing to protect!" He started sniffling and blew his nose in a tissue. "Enough of that! Now, missy, can I have my porcelain poodle?" he asked Raven.

"Here you go," Raven replied, handing it over. "In absolute perfect cond-"

The moment Raven said the word 'condition' the Mayor dropped the porcelain poodle from his extremely high height in the air. There was no telling where it fell, but from the looks of things it wasn't going to be pretty when they'd find it.

The Mayor didn't speak for a few moments, so the Titans thought he was going to burst. But he didn't. In fact, he did just the opposite. "Oh, well!" he exclaimed. "It's just a stupid poodle anyway! With my money I can buy another one!"

The Titans sighed with relief. They went through all that trouble trying to win the poodle back from the Rowdyruff Boys in the first place and they didn't want the Mayor to freak out after all of it.

"So Robin, is there anything you'd like to say to the camera?" the Mayor wanted to know. "Robin and Cyborg, you don't have to stay up in the air like that. Come on! Come in the helicopter! I'm sure that's highly uncomfortable being held up in the air!"

When Robin and Cyborg were finally in the helicopter, Robin looked at the camera and smiled. "Hey," he said, barely being able to keep his head up. He was so tired. "This is Robin from the Teen Titans here with Cyborg." When he said this the cameramen pointed their camera at Cyborg.

"Wassup, Townsville!" Cyborg shouted, waving at the camera.

"Whoo!" the cameramen responded. Then they pointed their cameras back at Robin again.

"Townsville has a lot of crime," Robin began. "Possibly _four_ times as much crime as Jump City has! But the Mayor and his people are amazing. I know they have to deal with a lot but they sure know how to run a great city despite of all the hardships. But they do a really cool job. And it's so neat! And it's all thanks to you too, Powerpuff Girls. If it weren't for you, we'd never be here. You are what inspired us to take over and help guard this town just the same way all of you do. So thanks."

"Now that's a wrap!" shouted one of the cameramen, turning his camera off.

"Yea!" another one agreed. "Commercial break!"

"Oh, guys, you are the best!" the Mayor exclaimed, smiling at the Teen Titans. "Goodbye!" Starfire took Cyborg again and Raven took Robin again. They decided to fly back to the hotel.

When they passed the concierge desk, they saw Becky's parents speaking to the concierge. Becky caught Beast Boy's attention, waved, and pointed to a television screen above the concierge's head. The Titans speech that had just been taped on the helicopter was on.

Beast Boy laughed, nodded once more at Becky, and left to join the others on the elevator.

It was starting to get closer to six o'clock that night.

"Gee, how do I look?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

Raven lowered the book she was reading and made a face. "Since when do _you_ ask that?" she wanted to know. Beast Boy made a pained expression and she said, "Oh, right." Then she winked at him playfully. "You look the same except with your hair too neatly combed."

"Thank you," Beast Boy replied, seeming to take that as a compliment.

"Raven, what should I wear?" Starfire asked, holding three shirts up all at once. One was a copy of the shirt she wore every day, another one was frilly and green, and the last one was a black tank top.

"Gosh, Starfire," Raven said. "It's just a teen party. Teens can dress down. It's the adults that have to look all extravagant."

"Still which one should I wear?" Starfire wasn't giving up.

Raven surrender-sighed. "Just look like Starfire."

Starfire studied the three outfits and picked the first one. "Okay!" she said.

Robin laughed. "Wow, everyone wants to look so fancy," he pointed out. "It's just a simple, casual occasion for teens with some games, a DJ, and pizza."

"Yea," Cyborg agreed. "It's not like we're going to a wedding."

"That's easy for _you_ to say!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

When it was five minutes past six o'clock, Raven said, "We should go now." So they all went to the elevator. They were on the fourth floor and the teen party was on the ninth floor. The adult party was on the eighth. When they arrived on the ninth floor, they could hear loud rock music playing from a certain room.

"Here's the room number," said Raven, taking out a card and studying it. Then she showed it to the others. They found the room, opened the wide doors, and the loud rock song played even louder.

Behind the doors was a large, bustling room full of kids socializing, dancing, eating pizza, and playing games! Everyone in the room looked so casual, happy, and excited to be there. But Beast Boy wasn't feeling happy or excited yet. He wanted to find Becky. In fact, that was the only reason he even came in the first place.

"Where is she?" he asked Raven.

"Keep looking for her," Raven replied.

Beast Boy tried looking around once more, but he still couldn't find her at all.

"This looks wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed. "Robin, we should play the game of the Twister!"

"Not now, Star!" said Robin. "Cyborg and I agree we should have some pizza first."

Starfire turned to Raven. "Raven, we should play the Twister!" she exclaimed.

"No thanks," Raven replied. "Twister isn't my thing. Parties in general aren't my thing, you know."

"Hey, mine either," said a low voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a thin, pale boy with black hair that fell in front of his face. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy pants. "Want to go talk about it?"

Raven nodded and followed him to a lonely corner in the room.

A group of teenaged girls ran up to Starfire.

"Excusemebutareyou…like…Starfirefrom…like…theTeenTitans?" one of the girls asked in a super hyper tone of voice. She had long, light blond hair and wore a pink t-shirt and a blue jean miniskirt.

"I am very sorry; what?" Starfire replied.

"Are you Starfire from the Teen Titans?" asked another girl. She was taller than the first one. She had her long, dirty blond hair up in a cutesy high pony, and wore an aqua blue tank top and cropped jeans.

"Yes, I am," Starfire replied.

"OMG like you can't be serious!" exclaimed a third girl. She had red hair in a ponytail with bangs and wore a cerulean dress.

"No way!" added the fourth girl. She had tan skin, long dark hair, and wore a purple tank and a blue jean miniskirt.

"Way!" Starfire replied.

"You'relikeourfavoriteTeenTitanafterRobin!" the first girl said. "I'mAshley1, thisisAshley2, thisisAshley3, andAshley4."

"Nice to meet you, Ashleys."

"Like do you totally want to play Twister or something?" asked Ashley 4.

"Of course I would!" Starfire replied. "Ashley 4, you just read my mind!"

"I'll get you something to drink," the thin, pale boy wearing black assured Raven. She waited there, and four girls walked up to her.

"Dang, he's fine," said the first girl. She had big, long blue hair completed with a pink bow, a cropped red jacket, a faded blue skirt, and pink-and-black stockings.

"Yea, he is," said the second girl. She had short blond hair, a green tank, a choker, and torn jeans.

"He is something," Raven said. She immediately regretted that after saying it.

"Hey, are you Raven from the Teen Titans or something?" the third girl asked. She had her long silver hair up in a very high ponytail. She also wore a headband, an indigo shirt, jeans, and one long fingerless glove.

"The one and only," Raven replied.

"Wow, that is so cool," said the fourth girl. She had long, bright red hair, a gray shirt, and jeans.

"Yes it is," Raven said.

"I'm Lulu, this is Maggie, this is Lacey, and this is Haley," said the first girl. "We're like awesome fans of yours, Raven."

"Yea," said Maggie. "You're our favorite after Robin."

"Thanks," said Raven.

"Is Robin here?" asked Lulu.

"Yes," said Raven.

"Can you introduce him to us?" Maggie wondered.

"Um…" Raven said, looking around for Robin. "When I see him."

"Sweet," said Lacey.

Someone tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Hey," said a quiet, sweet voice. It belonged to Becky.

"Hey," Beast Boy replied. He turned around and stared at her. She was wearing an aqua blue tank top and khaki pants. Her hair was curled. "I like your hair," he said.

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "Usually I don't have my hair curled. It's just those four Ashley girls over there offered to curl my hair so I let them."

"It looks really good."

Now Becky started to really look embarrassed. "Thanks," she said again.

"So what do you want to do?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

Becky shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "There's pizza. I think it's Pizza Hut. What do _you_ want to do, Garfield?"

Beast Boy felt a pinch beneath his eye. Nobody ever called him by his real name. Garfield. Only his old team, the Doom Patrol, knew this. And now someone who he had just met knew his name when he never even told her that.

"How did you know my name was Garfield?" he asked, worried he was going to become all teary. _Just great_, he thought to himself. _Now the girl I like isn't going to think I'm manly enough. Keep it together, man_.

"I told you I was a big fan," Becky replied.

"But how come you know it and none of the other Titans know it and I live with them?" he wanted to know.

"A big fan knows these things," Becky pointed out.

"Look, there's Robin," Raven announced to Lulu, Maggie, Lacey, and Haley. Robin and Cyborg were standing over by the pizza counter. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Oh my gosh there he is!" said Haley.

"And with Cyborg too," Lacey added.

"Double prizes!" Lulu exclaimed. The four girls rushed over to Robin, but then saw that Robin was already talking to four other girls.

"What?" said Raven, when Lulu, Maggie, Lacey, and Haley looked sad.

"It's the Ashleys," said Maggie. "They get everything. Of _course_ Robin would like _them_ over _us_."

"But how do you know that for sure?" Raven wondered. "Try to interrupt their conversation. See who Robin _really_ likes better."

"You really mean that?" said Lulu.

"It's worth a try," Raven pointed out with a shrug. So the girls took Raven's word and ran over to where Robin and Cyborg were. Raven followed slowly behind.

"Hey, Raven!" called the thin, pale boy who Raven had been chatting with earlier. He was holding two Pepsis in his hands. "I got your drink! Where are you, Rae?"

When Lulu, Maggie, Lacey, Haley, and Raven walked over to Robin, the four Ashleys along with Starfire stared in horror.

"Hey Robin," said Raven, putting on a fake smile and ignoring the valley girls - not including Starfire. "These are my new friends Lulu, Maggie, Lacey, and Haley. They really want to meet you."

"Raven," said Starfire. "You interrupted Robin's conversation with Ashley 4. You know she really wanted to meet him."

"Got that right!" Ashley 4 exclaimed.

"But you Ashleys get everything," said Maggie.

"Do _nawt_!" all four Ashleys yelled at once.

"Do _too_!" Maggie argued.

"Guys, guys, guys," said Robin. "It's okay. I've got time. I can meet all of you personally and individually." All of the girls wore satisfied smiles when he said this. "And there's also Cyborg, you know. When you aren't meeting me, you can go talk to Cyborg. Does that sound fair?" They all nodded. "Okay, I'll take four and Cyborg will take four. Then we'll switch." Ashley 1, Ashley 4, Lulu, and Maggie met Robin first. Ashley 2, Ashley 3, Lacey, and Haley met Cyborg first. When they were done, they switched.

When they were doing this, Starfire quickly and quietly snuck out. She was going to try to visit Princess again.

"What are you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked Becky.

She shrugged in response. "I don't know," she said. "I was just kinda thinking about sneaking into the adult party. I've heard it's really awesome."

"Really fancy too," said Beast Boy. "I don't think we're dressed up enough to be able to attend."

"If you sneak in then what's the point to looking all fancy?" Becky wanted to know.

Beast Boy grinned. "I don't think there is a point," he replied. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go. I remember it is on the eighth floor, just below us." He led her to the staircase instead of the elevator. They walked down the staircase. From their step they could see a small stage set up with flowers, a tent, and some wine. A piano was being played in the background. This was the adult party. Some woman on the stage was bowing as several people in the audience - which was set up in chairs facing the stage - were clapping.

"That was Madam Donna, ladies and gents!" said a familiar voice. Then a familiar face stepped out onto the stage.

"Luke," Beast Boy muttered.

"Who?" Becky wanted to know.

"Oh, nobody," said Beast Boy. "Just someone we know."

"The Titans?" He nodded.

"Didn't she just sing so delightful?" Luke asked. "And wasn't her performance just so quaint? I'll say." Luke looked extremely elegant with his smooth black hair gelled and a tuxedo on. But Beast Boy didn't know why he would show up out of the blue again like this. He wondered if Ima Goodlady was there too. "And I am proud to announce that Mr. Morbucks and his adorable little daughter Princess were able to arrive! Hello, sir!" When he said this, a tall, chubby, bald man stood from his seat. Next to him was a very classy looking little redhead girl.

"_Adult_ party?" Becky said with a smile.

"Yea, I know," said Beast Boy, laughing.

"Now Princess is going to make a speech," said Luke. He waved for Mr. Morbucks and Princess to come over. When they did, he leaned over and handed little Princess the microphone. "There, sweetie. Now break a leg. That's what they always say in theater."

"Okay!" said Princess. Beast Boy cringed. Her voice was loud and annoying. "Well, hello, Townsville!"

"Hello, Princess," the audience replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to come here tonight, so it's really an honor - for _you_, especially - that my daddy was able to talk me into it!"

"She's like an evil little orphan Annie," said Beast Boy.

"Mixed with Veruca Salt," added Becky.

"My daddy _also_ bought me this dress!" Princess announced, twirling so everyone could see her dress. "Guess how much it was worth!"

"How much?" the audience asked.

"One thousand thirty bucks! And that's not all! This tiara I'm wearing on my head is almost _twice_ that amount!"

"She can't be serious," said Becky.

Beast Boy was too distracted. He saw some movement coming from behind the curtains. "There's something moving behind the curtains," he said, nudging Becky with his elbow.

"I see it too," Becky agreed

When Princess was going on and on about how much money her 'daddy' had something came out from behind the curtains…or _someone_. It was a monkey. No, a chimpanzee to be exact. It had a green face, puffy pink eyes, and a giant helmet. It also wore white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long wavy purple cape. It was holding two lasers in its hands. The audience gasped in horror.

"Don't anybody move and no one gets hurt!" the ape yelled. So nobody moved.

"Mojo Jojo!" said Luke. "Nice to see you could drop by during our little celebration! Now I see that the party really has arrived!"

"Not the party, Luke," Mojo Jojo replied. "The part when I crash the party because I, Mojo Jojo, have arrived! I have come to terrorize the good people of Townsville! Just because I know that the Diamond of Great Power is in this hotel somewhere! It is the fault of whoever is hiding it for because of them I am terrorizing everyone! Mua ha ha ha!"

Beast Boy's stomach churned. He and the other Titans had the Power Diamond. And because of them all these good people of Townsville would have to suffer. But he couldn't just hand it over to this diabolical primate. Then it would possibly use its powers for evil.

Next perhaps the weirdest thing of all happened. The room became all red and hot. Beast Boy grabbed Becky and the two of them ducked beneath the handrail. Then the audience screamed when Luke disappeared into a funnel-shaped, rotating column of air. Someone else took Luke's place. It was a creature that looked like a cross between Satan and Dr. Frank N. Furter from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. In fact, it was a cross-dressed man with lobster like red skin, crab like claws, pointed ears, makeup, a woman's red jacket and pink skirt, and black thigh-high boots with stiletto heels. The weird thing though was he had Luke's same features.

Then it hit Beast Boy. This _was_ Luke. He was just able to transform himself, or _Him_self. "Raven was right," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Becky asked.

"That's _Him_," said Beast Boy.

"Who's him?" said Becky, first coming up from underneath the handrail.

"No. _Him_."

Becky then looked at the creature in horror. "No," she said, wincing.

"Well, ladies and gents, looks as if the little party is over," said Him. His voice was extremely high-pitched, feminine, and it echoed. Several people in the audience screamed. "OH, DO BE QUIET!" he shouted, His voice booming. Then His voice was high again when He said, "Mojo and I won't hurt you, as long as whoever has the Diamond hands it over." He chuckled. "In fact I _know_ who has the Diamond, but this person should remain anonymous." When he said this, his red eyes shot straight up at Beast Boy.

"Come on," said Beast Boy, harshly grabbing Becky by the wrist. They ran up the stairs and searched for the nearest elevator.

"What do we do now?" Becky asked when they were inside the elevator.

"We go to my suite," Beast Boy replied. "Then I give the Diamond to you-"

"_You_ have the Diamond?" Becky asked in shock.

"Shush!" Beast Boy snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Becky replied.

"Okay. I give the Diamond to you. Then _you_ have it."

"But look at all of these villains!" Becky demanded. "They all want it! Then they'll be after _me_! And I don't know how to handle all of that! Look how powerful Him is and then Mojo Jojo is extremely powerful-"

"If anyone they'll go after me," Beast Boy pointed out. "Because _I _was the one who told you to keep it."

"What if they don't know that?" she wondered.

"Him knows everything," Beast Boy assured her. Then they hugged.

Just before the elevator made it to floor four, at floor five a giant family was waiting by the elevator doors.

"May we come in?" asked the father. He was round, youngish, and wore glasses. "Wow. Looks like there isn't enough room for all of us."

Beast Boy sighed. "Sure. Come in."

"We might have to split up though," said the father with a chuckle. "As you can see there are about ten of us and we can't all fit in here."

"Take your time," Beast Boy said politely. He was impatient and all he wanted to do was go to floor four.

"Okay, Tammy, I want you to take Michael, Jill, Grandma, and Grandpa on the next elevator with you," said the father. "I will take Landon, Bobby, Kelsie, and Baby Holly. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tammy replied.

"Okay." So the father and Landon, Bobby, Kelsie, and Baby Holly came in the elevator with Beast Boy and Becky.

"What floor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lobby," the father replied.

"Okay." So Beast Boy pressed _L_ for lobby. When the slow-moving elevator finally came to floor four Beast Boy and Becky ran out.

"Have a good evening!" the father called from the elevator. But the two teens were in too much of a hurry to respond.

............

Author's Note: Aagghh! So stressful! Gee why did Mojo and Him have to spoil a perfectly good party lol? And Starfire must be disappointed; she's flying to Morbucks Manor to visit Princess when Princess isn't even there! What a big misunderstandment! And is Beast Boy making the right decision? Should he be giving the Diamond to Becky? Or is he putting her in danger? Find out in the next few chapters!


	4. Into The Wrong Hands

Author's Note: Review - The Teen Titans were just at a teen party, even though Starfire and Beast Boy both snuck out. Beast Boy and Becky went to the adult party. The adult party was crashed by Mojo Jojo and Him, who know the Titans have the Diamond. Beast Boy plans to give Becky the Diamond, but because he is so carefree and immature in his nature he doesn't even realize how much danger he's putting the young girl in.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

4. Into The Wrong Hands

Starfire found Morbucks Manor again. When she knocked on the door, no one answered. "Mr. Morbucks?" she said meekly, trying to knock on it even louder. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"What do you want?" asked a voice. She turned around and saw a security guard. "Why are you here?"

"Forgive me, sir," said Starfire. "I just wanted to see Princess."

"She ain't here," the security guard replied. "Now leave before I report you to the police."

Starfire sighed hopelessly and started flying back towards the Ritz Townsville.

Meanwhile at the teen party Robin was dancing with Ashley 4; Raven was dancing with the thin pale boy, whose name was Eric; and Cyborg was dancing with Lulu. The power went out all of a sudden.

"That is totally not cool," said Ashley 4. Then everyone heard some static sounds.

"_Hello, citizens of Townsville_,"began a Japanese voice. "_It is I, Mojo Jojo. I'm just here to let you know this building will self-destruct_."

"Hey, that sounds a lot like that taxi driver!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"The one that almost hit BB that one time!"

Robin thought about it. Several times the Titans had told that very taxi driver where they were going to take the Power Diamond. And apparently that taxi driver was Mojo Jojo.

And if that taxi driver was furry like a monkey, and Ace compared Mojo Jojo to King Kong, then those were some hints that the driver _was _really Mojo Jojo.

"_And this is Him_!" added a shrill, blood chilling voice. "_We are giving you little poor unfortunate souls exactly thirty minutes to get out of here! So if I were you pigeons I would go to my suites right away, grab the items dearest to me, and get as far away as you possibly can from this hotel! I'm sorry we had to ruin your fun, but after all we just don't really give a care! Ha ha_!"

"_What are you waiting for, idiots_?" Mojo's voice taunted. _"Time is a tickin'! Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._"

All of the teenagers crowded the stairwells to get to their floors. Nobody was in the mood to wait in some slow-moving elevator.

"Robin!" Raven shouted. "We must get to the Diamond!"

"Right!" said Robin. "Come on, Raven! Cyborg! We need to get to our room as soon as we possibly can." They ran to an elevator, hoping that everyone was using the stairs, but to their dismay the elevators were filled and packed too.

"Do you mind?" some middle aged man asked them. "It's kind of full and we kind of want to go down to the lobby so we have no time for other people trying to get in the elevator with us. This elevator moves slow enough as it is."

"Sorry, sir," said Robin. "I guess we'll wait." The elevator doors closed again. As rude as the man was the Titans understood. This was a desperate, dire, life-threatening situation and many people were frantic at the moment.

"We should try the stairwell," said Cyborg.

"Fine," said Robin. "Even though we won't get there in time." So the three of them started toward the stairwell. Like they predicted, it was extremely crowded. They were going to have to wait a while.

"Which way do we go?" asked Becky.

"I can't think!" Beast Boy replied. The two of them just heard the intercom message from Mojo Jojo and Him and now they were losing their minds and sense of direction.

"Hey look!" yelled a voice. It sounded like Ace. "There they go!"

Beast Boy turned around. The voice _did_ belong to Ace. The other members of the Gangreen Gang were with him too. Apparently they disguised as adults because they were all wearing tuxedos. Ace was wearing his long hair in a ponytail. The Gangreen Gang was charging at Beast Boy and Becky now.

"Aagghh!" Becky screamed.

Beast Boy threw his arm around Becky. When he really thought about it he remembered where to find the suite. He reached into his pants pocket and took out the room key. He opened the door with the room key. He hurried and closed it before the Gangreen Gang could come in.

"Wow," said Becky, looking around the suite living room. "This is even bigger than _my_ suite's living room."

Beast Boy was ransacking through the set of drawers where one of them had the Diamond. He forgot which one did though. "Here!" he yelled, tossing the Diamond at her. Startled, she caught it. She didn't want to drop it. "Now I need to take my belongings!" He ran into his room and started looking through his suitcases. "Thank goodness I didn't unpack a lot yet!"

"Shouldn't I go to my suite and grab my belongings?" Becky wondered.

"I'm not sure!" Beast Boy replied. "The Gangreen Gang is out there! I'm worried for your safety! And I don't want them to steal the Diamond!"

"But-"

"Becky, _stay here_!" Beast Boy ran up to Becky and hugged her again. She hugged back. "I'm just going to turn into a pterodactyl and hold my suitcases in my beak and on my wings. I'm going to take them far away from here. But I'm going to be fast, alright? Within minutes I'll take you along with me. I promise it will take five minutes at _most_. So wait right here. Be safe."

"Be careful, Garfield," she said.

He nodded. He was going to get all teary again. "I will."

After he had all of his suitcases, turned into a pterodactyl, and flew out the window, Becky stood there, studying the Diamond. All of a sudden, though, someone grabbed her bare shoulder.

"Okay, now, sweetie, it's alright," said the voice. Becky turned around. It was Ace. His voice was low and smooth. "We ain't gonna hurt ya. We just want you to hand over the Diamond."

Becky looked toward the door. Even though it was a five star hotel, the door was broken. Either that or Big Billy just unhinged the door with his colossal strength. Becky thought about running, but Ace gripped her shoulder even tighter and the other Gangreen Gang members blocked her way to the door.

"Let me go!" she begged. Ace just kept digging his fingers into her shoulder. He was using his other hand to smoke a cigarette, so the room smelled putrid.

"Sssorry, sssisssster, but the Diamond'sss oursss," said Snake, grabbing Becky's wrist and snatching the Diamond out of her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted, releasing herself from Ace's grasp and running over to punch Snake really hard in the arm.

"Ouchiesss!" Snake fake shrieked. "Man, that really hurtsss!" The other Gangreen Gang members cracked up.

"You can't have the Diamond," said Becky, ignoring Snake's cruel sarcasm.

"Oh yea?" said Ace. "So are _you_ gonna stop _us_?"

Becky cowered in fear. All five members were standing over her. They were way bigger than her - except for Little Arturo, that is - and they all looked extremely scary and intimidating.

"Leave me alone," said Becky. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Awww, we're sorry!" said Ace, his voice mocking. The others cracked up.

"He he yea!" Little Arturo cackled. "_Real_ sorry!"

Grubber blew raspberries. Becky saw him and screamed. She tried to run past Ace for the door, but he got in her way again.

"Don't go," Ace said. "Stay with us." Then he smoked his cigarette and blew smoke in her face. "_Please._"

Becky coughed once or twice, but then she snatched the Diamond out of Snake's hand, pushed past them, and made it for the door.

"Don't go!" Little Arturo shouted. He grabbed a clump of her long brown hair but she pulled away very quickly.

"Ow," she said quietly as she hurried through the hotel hall.

"Get her, boys!" shouted Ace.

Becky gasped. She could hear their loud, fast footsteps coming from behind her. She entered an elevator. She saw them coming from the opposite end of the hall.

"There ssshe isss!" yelled Snake. He thrust his long finger in the direction she was in and they all came running toward the elevator at once.

"Hurry, close, hurry, close, hurry, _close_!" Becky shouted to herself, wanting the elevator doors to close faster. Right before they closed, Snake reached his hand inside the elevator and tried to grab her. "Aagghh!" she screamed. She was thankful when the doors closed on him though and he drew his arm back out.

Becky was going down to the lobby. She was keeping the Diamond in her pants pocket. In the elevator she sat down and crossed her arms around her knees. She sighed. She was grateful when the lobby finally came.

In the lobby people were running around like crazy. Then she heard Mojo's voice again over loudspeaker.

"_Mua ha ha your time is running out_!" he announced. _"Just one minute left! Only sixty seconds! Keep running! Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven…_"

The crowds of people started to disappear. Becky thought to herself how much she hated when time went by really fast. She waited a long time for people to run out the Exit doors. When Mojo was on the second 'thirty', Becky finally made it close to the door. She was probably the last one out.

"_Okay, you fools_!" yelled Mojo. "_You may be out but you're still not to the point where you've run away as far as you possibly can! Hurry now! Time is a ticking! Tick, tock. Tick, tock._"

"I hate when he does that," Becky said to herself.

"_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!_"

Becky's feet couldn't take her any further. So instead of running she just found a giant hole in the ground. She jumped in and laid inside. Watching the hotel she could see Beast Boy as a pterodactyl flying out of the fourth floor. He looked sad, like he thought something happened to her.

She got up and waved her arms. "Garfield! I'm down here! _Garfield!!!_" Then she threw her arms out in front of her when the hotel exploded. She didn't want all of the pieces crumbling down on her.

"Thank you for choosing the Ritz Townsville!" shouted Him's cruel voice. He didn't need an intercom speaker.

After five minutes of crying down in the uncomfortable hole, she got up. She couldn't feel her legs. She could barely even feel her face. She started running but something grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ow!" she yelped. Then she realized what grabbed her by the wrist was a huge lobster claw. It wasn't just any lobster claw - it belonged to _Him_.

"Thank you, my dear," said Him, reaching His other claw into Becky's pants pocket. Blood drained from her face. "You've been most helpful." Then He pulled out the Diamond. "AT LAST!" he yelled. "THE DIAMOND IS FINALLY MINE!"  
Looking around Becky could see that the sky was cloudy and red. Apparently whenever Him was around He had an effect on the atmosphere. It would always become red, stifling, and dismal.

"No, Him," said Mojo Jojo. "You promised _me _that _I_ would have it."

Becky knew that Mojo Jojo was very bad and infamous, but up close he just looked like a funny, short chimpanzee with a costume. But he also looked like a mutated chimp because he had a green face and a giant helmet. She knew that the giant helmet was supposed to cover his giant brain. His brain became giant when the Chemical X exploded that was used to create the Powerpuff Girls.

"When did I say that?" Him asked, his voice quiet and girly again.

"Just a few minutes ago," Mojo replied.

"Really? I can't quite recall."

"But you did!"

"Did not!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Becky rolled her eyes and groaned. She wasn't going to leave yet though. She wanted to take the Diamond back. She couldn't just let them have it. She jumped at Him and tried to take it. When she tried He grabbed her head and threw her back down on the ground. Becky rubbed her head.

"Perhaps you don't know your place, _Becky_," He said. "_You _are lost. Alone. Hopeless. Without your friends. Without your family. Left to wait. _I _am the one who has the Diamond. Do I have to make it any plainer?"

"No, ma'am," said Becky. That was an accident. It totally slipped out.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Who is this?" asked Mojo Jojo. He stepped closer to Becky, who was lying on the ground.

"None of your business," Becky replied.

"Someone _else_ who wants the Diamond for themselves?" Mojo wondered.

"I don't want it," Becky argued. "I need it. My friend gave it to me and trusted me to keep it. I can't let him down."

Him and Mojo Jojo exchanged glances and then both said, "Awwww!"

"You have a crush on little Garfield Logan," Him cooed.

Becky frowned. "How would you know that?" she asked.

He then cackled heinously. Becky felt as if her ears were splitting and the earth was shaking. "Me?" He said. "Not know? Silly child, I know _everything_!"

"I don't like that," she said.

"Well get used to it! Because _you're_ our new prisoner!"

Becky's eyes widened in shock. "_What?!_"

"You heard me!" He replied. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She moaned because the claws were pinching her arm very tightly. "You're our new prisoner!" Then Mojo Jojo handcuffed her.

"You heard the man," Mojo said.

"No, I didn't hear the man but I think I heard the woman," Becky replied, looking right at Him.

Him gasped and looked down at Becky. "That mouth on you!" He exclaimed. "I ought to smack it off that sweet little face of yours! Mojo, I'll take it from here. Who needs airplanes, boats, or fancy cars when you can just snap-" He snapped his claws together. "-and you're right where you need to be?"

All of a sudden Him, Mojo Jojo, and Becky were in a tower. It wasn't just any tower though. It was Mojo Jojo's volcanic tower.

"Get comfortable, Becky dear, because _this_ is your home now," said Him.

"Can I have my own room?" she asked.

"Yes," said Mojo Jojo. He pointed to the ground.

"What's that?"

"It's the basement."

"Really? Because it kind of looks like you're pointing to the floor."

Mojo Jojo grunted. "I think you're missing the basic point here, kid!" he said. "You can sleep down in the basement!"

Becky groaned. "Really?" Just then in the blink of an eye she was in a dark, empty room.

"Now get some shuteye if anything at all," said Him. His voice was quiet, but it wasn't girly. Then he slowly closed the door and everything was pitch-black.

Becky just sat there, confused. She felt completely trapped. Where were her parents? What happened to them? What were they thinking? Did they miss her? She started crying. She no longer cared if Him or Mojo Jojo was in control of having the Diamond. She just wanted to go home.

Starfire flew back for the hotel. She gasped when she saw it had blown up into smithereens. "Oh no!" she cried. "Where are the others?"

Starfire's communicator rang. She answered it. "Yes?" she said.

"_Star_," said Beast Boy. "_This is BB_. _Can you hear me_?"

"Yes!" she replied. "What has happened?"

"_Something very bad_," said Beast Boy. _"I told Becky to stay in our suite and wait for me to take her with me but when I came back she was gone. I think the Gangreen Gang has her, Star. But I'm not sure. This is very bad._"

"It sounds very bad," Starfire agreed. "But why is the Ritz Townsville blown up into smithereens?"

"_It was Mojo Jojo. And Him. Raven was right, Star. Luke Damian really _was_ Him. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true_."

"I figured," said Starfire. "If Miss Ima Goodlady was really Sedusa then I would assume."

"_And the more I think about it I think Mojo Jojo is one of our taxi drivers. The one who we gave all our information to._"

"Which one was that?" Starfire asked.

"_The one that almost hit me with the car._"

"Oh, right."

"_We have to find the others, Star. We've just got to. I know that our communicators aren't as advanced and technological as Robin's but it's worth a try to try and locate them._"

"We must try," Starfire agreed.

"_Hey I think I got something,_" said Beast Boy, pressing buttons. "_Here. It says they're at the Mayor's office. I think they've been trying to locate us too._"

"Then we must go."

"_We should tell the Mayor about Becky if someone hasn't already,_" Beast Boy pointed out. "_I mean it. She needs to be found as soon as possible. If no one finds her then it's all my fault. I should have let her come with me in the first place._"

"That would have been wise."

"_Yea, it would have been. Come on. Let's go find the Mayor's office._"

Within minutes Starfire was able to track down the Mayor's office. She saw Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and even Beast Boy when she arrived.

"What is the trouble, Beast Boy?" the Mayor asked.

"There's this girl," Beast Boy began. "Her name is Becky. I can't find her. I lost her at the Ritz Townsville before it blew up."

The Mayor sighed. "That doesn't sound too good," he pointed out.

"It's not good at all," Beast Boy agreed.

"Wait, Mayor," said Ms. Bellum. She came over. "Two parents called me earlier. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Sarandon. They're searching for their fourteen-year-old daughter, Rebecca." She turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, does that sound correct?"

"Yes it does," Beast Boy replied, bowing his head in anguish.

"We're already sending out the news and the fliers," said Ms. Bellum. "Don't worry. We'll be able to find her if she's still around."

"Still around," Beast Boy murmured. "What if she's not?"

"Not what, sweetie?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Not still around?"

Ms. Bellum sighed. "Let's hope that she is," she replied.

"Don't worry, BB," said Cyborg, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay. And then I'm sure they'll be able to find her."

"I'm sure it can be done too, Beast Boy," Robin assured him.

"We're the Teen Titans," said Raven. "We have powers."

"And maybe with Robin's communicator we can locate her," Starfire suggested.

That gave Beast Boy hope. "Robin, can you locate Becky?" he asked.

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, you know I can only locate you guys because we all have communicators or I can locate objects and devices. I can even locate villains. But I can't track down anything else."

"Well have you ever tried?"

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but we're going to have to find her another way."

Beast Boy frowned. "I might go outside for a flight," he announced. He then turned into an owl and flew out the window. He turned into an owl so he could see in the dark. He thought that maybe he could see Becky that way.

He was wrong though. He couldn't find anyone. So he decided he wanted to stroll around Townsville Central Park. It was night, but if anyone saw him he could just turn into a night animal. He wouldn't be caught that way.

When he left the park about an hour later he heard movement on the streets. He followed the movement.

"Becky!" he yelled. "Is that you? Becky!"

But it wasn't. It was the Gangreen Gang. They were camping out on the sidewalks. He figured they did this often.

"Ain't no Becky here," Ace replied.

Beast Boy growled. He ran up to Ace and grabbed him by the neck. Ace was choking. The other Gangreen Gang members gasped in terror.

"Tell me what you did with her!" Beast Boy yelled. "Just tell me!"

"Gee, man, I didn't do-"

"Just tell me what you did!"

"Alright, alright but first you can let me go!" Ace pointed out. Beast Boy, reluctantly, let go of Ace but threw him down on the ground. "Alright, I'll tell you. The Gang and I - we had her surrounded. We was tellin' her to give us the Diamond, right? And she doesn't. We say why? She says because she wants it for herself. She wants to be almighty powerful. And she's working for Him so she's doing _Him_ a favor."

"_Him_?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Yea, the red guy with the clawsss," said Snake.

"And the dress," added Little Arturo.

"Pink dress!" Big Billy exclaimed.

Grubber blew raspberries.

Beast Boy frowned. "Where does He live?" he wanted to know.

Ace shrugged. "How should I know for sure? I believe He lives somewhere He can watch everybody and everything all happening at once. Let's just say the world is His television."

"No wonder He knows so much."

"That's what they tell me."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy. He turned back into an owl and soared in the sky.

"Gee, why did you help him, bosss?" Snake asked Ace.

"Because Him ain't in His lair, remember?" Ace replied. "He's at Mojo's. That's where _we_ should be going. Especially cause they have the Diamond now."

"Oh, right," said Snake. "Of courssse." The five unappealing teenaged hoodlums started running toward Mojo's tower. When they got there they were greeted by several other villains too.

"Our army of sixteen has been reduced down to thirteen thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys," Mojo pointed out. All of the villains were in Mojo's lab, discussing things. They looked up when the Gangreen Gang came in through the doors. "Pitiful truants. I thought I told you boys to never come in late again."

"So sorry, Mr. Mojo," Ace replied. "We were checking out the streets. Heard a certain night owl was flyin' around. Didn't wanna steer him here. So we sorta steered him in the wrong direction instead."

"Good job, boys," said Mojo, his pained expression now proud. Then it changed back to irritated again though. "But here is the problem with that. Now all of the other villains have to sit through another round of role call." The other villains in the room moaned. "Now. Copular, Ace?"

"Here!" Ace replied.

"See if I can pronounce this one. De La Guerra, Arturo?"

"Hola!" Little Arturo replied.

"Williams, William? Also known as Big Billy?"

"Da…hi!" Big Billy exclaimed.

"Bossman?"

"Present."

"Lumpkins, Fuzzy?"

"I'm here!"

"Grubber!"

Raspberries.

"Him?"

"You know I always show."

"Junior?"

"Here!"

"Morbucks, Princess?"

"Presents!"

"Sedusa!"

"How are you, Mojo?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Slim?"

"What do you want?"

"And since the Rowdyruff Boys are not here, last but not least, Ingleberry, Sanford."

"It'sss _Sssnake_."

"Yes, yes, whatever," Mojo replied. "Now I want you all to remember that we have the Diamond now!" No reaction. "Wow, this really is a lame bunch. Okay, I'll say it again. Now I want you all to remember that we have the Diamond now!!!" When the other villains finally got the point they cheered. Mojo Jojo bowed. "Thank you, thank you. And that's all thanks to _me_, of course."

"WHAT?!" Him yelled. "How can you say it was all thanks to YOU when _I_ was the one who snatched it from that little girl?"

"Okay, okay, fine, fine," said Mojo Jojo. "I won it back. With a little help from Him."

"That's much better," said Him, His voice girly again.

"But that's not the point though. You see, the point is-"

"Not the point? NOT THE POINT?!"

"Calm down, Him-"

"CALM DOWN, HIM? YOU don't tell ME when to calm down!"

"Boys, you know fighting is not the way," said Sedusa, placing one hand on Him's shoulder and the other on Mojo Jojo's. "Perhaps you two should come up with a better solution."

"Why, thank you, darling," said Him. "You know _I_ wasn't the one to pick the fight."

Mojo's jaw dropped in irritation. "_You_ didn't start the fight?" he asked appalled. He slapped himself in the face. "I dislike people."

"Hey, what good advice can _she_ give?" Ace wanted to know, pointing his finger at Sedusa in a harsh manner. "She's nothing but a scheming, two-timing, lying, no-good-"

"What's the problem here?" Bossman wanted to know.

"Yea?" Junior agreed. "What gives?"

"You should have seen how cruel she was to the boys and I," Ace pointed out, tearing up. "She broke our hearts."

"Si," said Little Arturo.

"We don'tsss wantsss to work with _her_," Snake pointed out.

Billy was crying. "Yea, she mean!" he agreed.

Grubber blew raspberries.

Sedusa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "For the last time _you_ were the ones who were so pathetic it was just so _easy_ to take advantage of you!" she pointed out. "It's not my fault none of you idiots have enough _brains_ to tell the difference between a hoax and a promise!"

"Wow, Sedusa, tell them how you really feel," Princess said sarcastically.

"Why you little-"

"Fuzzy, you've been quiet," said Mojo Jojo. "What have you been thinking all of this time?"

Fuzzy thought for a moment. "I've been thinkin' about all of ya'all," he admitted. "Thinkin' about what it'll be like to work with all of ye."

"And what do you think about us?"

Fuzzy pointed at Mojo Jojo. "You talk too much!" Then he pointed at Him. "You're too scary!" Then he pointed at Sedusa. "You're hot!" Then he pointed at Princess. "You're a brat!" Then he pointed at the Gangreen Gang. "You're too immature!" Last he pointed at the Amoeba Boys. "And you don't do nothin'!"

"Hey, we do stuff," Bossman argued. After he said this then all of the villains started an argument.

"Shut up!!!" Mojo Jojo yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth so he could be heard. The villains stopped bickering now. "Thanks to all of your foolish arguing I can't get one word out about the Diamond! So do you all want to hear more about the Diamond?" They all nodded. "Good! So I shall speak now!" He cleared his throat. "_I _have made it pretty official that _I_ am going to keep the Diamond for myself! Now if any of you wish to make last-minute objections, please raise your hand."

Bossman raised his and Mojo nodded at him. "Why should _you_ have the Diamond for yourself when you never even attempted to steal it before you blew up that Ritz Townsville?" he wanted to know.

"Yea!" the other villains all agreed at once.

"Because I worked the hardest on this whole project," Mojo Jojo argued. "I was the one who organized this whole entire team of criminals."

"But just because you are the best known criminal in Townsville doesn't mean _you_ should keep the Diamond," Princess pointed out.

"Yea," said Bossman. "In fact I think the Diamond should go to the _worst_ criminals in Townsville." He had a smug look on his face, as if he was asking to have the Diamond for himself on purpose.

"Please, _no_!" Princess argued.

"What? It's fair!"

"_I _think that the Diamond should go to the _richest_ criminal in Townsville because after all it is a diamond and my daddy buys me lots of those!"

"Better reason for you _not_ to have it then," Mojo muttered.

"Oh, do shut up you royal pain in the behind!" Sedusa snapped at Princess. "_I _should have it because _I_ work my butt off every now and then to steal mystic museum items and my plans are always interrupted by those insolent Powerpuff Girls! So Ithink it's only fair I get _my _day in the sun!"

"Women like you think you can get anything you want all of the time, don't you, Sedusa?" Ace wanted to know. Sedusa didn't respond, so he continued. "I think the boys and I should have it."

"Why is that?" Mojo wondered.

"Cause once we gained powers and it felt good," Ace replied. "We never felt so powerful in our lives."

"Boo hoo, such a tragedy!" Fuzzy mocked. "Such a heartfelt speech! We're all cryin'! No, sir! _I_ should have the Diamond!"

"Why?"

"Because it's powerful and I want it!"

All of the villains blinked once or twice and stared at him blankly.

"Wow, I'm _soo_ convinced," Princess said sarcastically.

"Ye should be!" Fuzzy shouted back.

"You all are foolish wannabes," said Him. "Of course Sedusa would look rather fine wearing a diamond but-"

"What about _me_?" Princess wanted to know.

"And you would look very cute," Him assured her, impatient. She grinned. Then He continued, "But _I _would look real chic if I turned this single gemstone into jewelry and wore it! I could make a necklace, some earrings…"

"Bla bla bla, sorry, but none of your reasons are good enough," Mojo Jojo apologized. "Looks like the Diamond's going to have to be with me."

"Oh, that's alright, Mojo," said Him. "As long as each one of us has a piece."

"What?"

"Ooh, I think Himmy here has come up with a plan, Mojo," said Sedusa, walking over to Him and rubbing His shoulders.

"That's disgusting," Ace muttered to Snake. Snake nodded.

"What kind of plan?" Mojo asked Sedusa.

"If we each have our share of the Diamond, then we'll let you keep it, Mojo," Him explained.

"If it's mine then how can I share it?"

"Say we take little pieces from the Diamond," Sedusa began. "Make each tiny piece into a ring. We'll each have a ring and then we'll all have some of its power."

"What if we don't have fingers?" Bossman wanted to know.

"Yea, no fingers?" Junior agreed.

"We'll come up with something," Sedusa assured them. "You Amoeba Boys and Him might need something other than a ring."

"I never imagined I would ever have to destroy the Diamond by cutting it into slices and then turning those slices into _rings_," Mojo complained.

"Yea!" Ace snapped. "Who wants to wear fancy rings anyway?"

"Me!" Princess replied. "Me! I like fancy rings!"

"Well of course _you_ would," Ace pointed out.

"We can't slice them into rings!" Bossman announced. "Because then the exhibit will be destroyed and if anyone ever tries to take it back to the Townsville Museum of Natural History it will be ruined!"

"Yes, we know," said Sedusa.

"So we can't do it."

"Who says that's a reason we _can't_ do it? We're criminals! We should be able to destroy museum exhibits without stopping to think about it! Criminals act! We don't care! But from what I know you and your friends aren't _real_ criminals."

Bossman, Junior, and Slim exchanged sad looks.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ace snapped at Sedusa. "You're so mean! You really do have no heart, do you, Sedusa?"

"Neither do you, kid," she replied.

"You're nothing but a b-"

"Which ones of you say we cut the Diamond into slices and each keep a piece?" Mojo asked, interrupting the fight. Everybody but the Amoeba Boys and Mojo were in favor. "Okay, so we all are going to have a little bit of the Diamond for ourselves. Is that clear?" They all nodded. "Now this meeting has officially ended."

............

Author's Note: Ha ha the villains from the Powerpuff Girls are really great examples for a clash of personalities! This story is really starting to become nerve-racking now! Becky's lost and Beast Boy is possibly heading over to Him's lair, and He's not even in it! And now the villains possess the Diamond! It's going to be very hard for Beast Boy to get rid of his regret. He still believes that he'd still have Becky and the Diamond if he let them come with him in the first place, and in a way he is correct.


	5. Can You Rewind Time?

Author's Note: The villains have the Diamond now and the future doesn't look bright for the city of Townsville. It also doesn't look bright for Becky Sarandon, the beautiful girl of Beast Boy's dreams. She has been captured by the villains and locked in Mojo's basement. So Beast Boy sets out to look for her. But is he looking in the right places? Find out as you continue to read for the next few chapters in the story. See if the future looks bright for the Teen Titans.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

1. Can You Rewind Time?

After an uncomfortable nap, Becky woke up. Her hair was no longer curly like it was before. It was straight again. She moaned and fell back down on the ground when she realized that none of what happened that night was a part of a vivid nightmare. It was all very real. She was _really_ away from her family. She was _really_ in this pitch-black basement. She was _really_ held captive by two of the most evil villains in Townsville. And all for what? A stupid Diamond!

Determined to escape, she got up and walked around the room. With her hands she searched for walls and possibly even a door. It took an extremely long time but eventually she found a door handle. She tried turning it, but it was locked! She tried banging on the door. Maybe this could knock it down.

"Hey, quiet in there!" someone shouted. "Don't make us come in there!"

"Yea!" someone else shouted. "We don't want to but we might have to!"

"Yea, fear us!" shouted a third voice. Then he made ghostly sounds.

"Nah, Slim!" shouted the first voice. "That's pathetic! Now she's going to think we're a bunch of pesky idiots!"

"We are though, Bossman," said the second voice. "We're the Amoeba Boys. We can't do nothing right."

Becky, who was a bit afraid at first, now started to giggle. She never really knew who the Amoeba Boys were but what they were saying kind of made them sound trivial. They didn't sound too threatening at all. So she had an idea.

"Psst!" she shouted through the door. "Amoeba Boys! Can you get me out of here?"

"Why is that?" asked Bossman.

"Because you're right there and it's really dark and uncomfortable in here. I don't like it. Can you get me out?"

"No, that ain't the reason," Bossman replied. "Your reason is because we're the Amoeba Boys. We're the gullible, merciful villains here in Townsville. So you're just taking advantage of us. Ain't that it, Junior?"

"Yea, advantage!" the second voice, which belonged to Junior, replied.

"No it's not," said Becky. "That just makes you sweet."

"Sweet?" Bossman repeated. "Who are ya calling sweet?"

"_You_."

"Okay, now see here, kiddo," Bossman continued, "we might be gullible and merciful and all those things people say about us. But we ain't _sweet_."

"Yea!" Junior agreed. "We're mean!"

Becky giggled. "You try to be," she pointed out. "It doesn't work though."

"Look, now, we're just trying to prove ourselves to the other villains by staying up all night, keepin' watch and not letting you escape," Bossman explained. "If we help you escape then we're never goin' a be true villains."

"That's not necessarily true," Becky pointed out.

"It ain't?"

"Nope. I believe it takes a _true_ villain to go against the other villains' wishes and ruin their plans. Besides, I'm no use to any of the villains here anyway. So why are they keeping me as a hostage? There's no point to me staying here, except that I might starve. And you even have your Diamond now. So I can be released. What do you say, Amoeba Boys?"

After a few long moments, Bossman responded. "Fine," he said. "But don't wake the other guys. Escape quickly and quietly."

"Thank you _so_ much," said Becky.

"Yea, I can't believe we're doing this," Becky heard Bossman mutter. She heard the jingling sounds of keys. Then she heard the door being unlocked. When she saw the light and stepped out of the door she saw three life-sized amoeba organisms standing in front of her. "Now go," said Bossman. He didn't look too happy. He was frowning.

"Thank you!" she whispered one more time. Then she started running up the stairs and looking for the Exit. When she found the door, she turned the knob. It did not open. Instead a loud alarm went off. Startled, she looked around the room for the best place to hide. She found a couch and ducked behind it.

"Wakey, wakey!" Mojo Jojo yelled into an intercom speaker. Then he began marching into the guest bedrooms for all the villains. First he marched into Princess'. "Get up, Princess!"

"Wow, what's up?" Princess wanted to know. She was laying in a soft, king-sized bed with rich, expensive covers. She was wearing a long purple nightgown and rollers in her hair. "First the loud alarm then your annoying voice on the intercom and then you march into my bedroom like a madman? Please, five more minutes!"

"But it's an emergency!" Mojo Jojo pointed out.

She surrender-sighed and got up out from under the covers. "Fine," she said.

"Now let's see if the others are awake," said Mojo. Next they went into a plain, non decorated guestroom. Ace and Snake were sleeping on the large bed, Little Arturo and Grubber were sleeping on a bunk bed - Arturo on the top and Grubber on the bottom, and Big Billy was sleeping on the couch, which now had broken box springs. "Wake up, boys!"

"What the?" said Ace. "C'mon, just a little longer?"

"No, _now_!" Mojo argued. "It's an emergency." When all five Gangreen Gang members got up Ace and Snake mumbled stuff, Arturo cursed in Spanish, Grubber didn't say anything, and Big Billy groaned.

Next the seven villains entered Fuzzy Lumpkin's bedroom. Fuzzy didn't decorate the guestroom except for a banjo on the side of his bed. He was still asleep, under the covers.

"Um…Fuzzy?" said Mojo Jojo. He tapped the monster on the shoulder. "Are you awake? Wake up."

Fuzzy got up quickly, growled at Mojo Jojo, and towered over him. He changed from pink to red. "Can't'cha see I'm tryin' a get some sleep?" Fuzzy roared.

"Yes," Mojo replied, shocked. Princess and the Gangreen Gang members were hiding behind Mojo. "But this is serious. We really need you to get up."

When Fuzzy finally gave in the eight villains went over to Sedusa's guestroom. She had photos of men she hung up on the wall, including one of Professor Utonium. Apparently these were all of the men she seduced in the past. She was wearing pajamas and she was glaring at the others when they came in. Her snake hair looked terrible by the way.

"How _dare_ you wake me up!" she shouted.

"It wasn't _I _who set off the alarm," Mojo Jojo pointed out. "Someone tried to escape. I think I have a great feeling about who it is and I really fear it was _them_."

"You mean that little brat in the cellar?" Sedusa asked.

"Yes," Mojo Jojo replied. "I believe her name is Rebecca."

Sedusa groaned, threw the covers off of her bed, and joined the others. "We have to let Him know about this," she said.

"Who?" Mojo Jojo wanted to know.

"Him."

"Who is he?"

"_Him_!"

"Oh, _Him_!" Mojo replied, chuckling uneasily. "How could have I forgotten?"

When the nine villains entered Him's screaming red guestroom they didn't see Him in His bed. "Where is He?" Mojo was curious to know.

"_Helloo_!" came the creepy, bloodcurdling voice. The villains saw Him behind them. They screamed because He had cucumbers over His eyes. He immediately tore them away. "Mojo, how dare you scream me out of my beauty sleep like that," He said quietly. "It's not very nice of you. Gives me worry lines."

"It's an emergency though," Mojo Jojo explained.

"About the girl?" Him wondered. Mojo Jojo nodded. "I know all about that. But don't worry. The Amoeba Boys are going to get theirs. Just wait and see." Him started skipping through the halls. He was wearing a long green nightgown. The others followed Him through. When He found the Amoeba Boys He towered over them. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU WEREN'T DOING YOUR JOB CORRECTLY, WERE YOU?"

"No, sir!" Bossman replied. "But does it really matter? The door was locked anyway! She couldn't escape! She's still in here somewhere."

"That's right," Him said, His voice quiet again. "She is still in here somewhere, isn't she? I believe the _couch_ is a good choice hiding spot."

Becky, who _was_ hiding behind the couch, recoiled. Before she could get up and run though Him appeared right behind her!

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, grinning so large she could see all His sharp, pointed teeth. Then He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the middle of the room. "Here she is!" He announced. Then He turned to Becky. "You knew I knew you were there the whole time, didn't you?"

"I figured," she replied, trying to pull away from his giant claw's grasp.

"Now where should I put her so she doesn't try to escape again?" Him asked.

"With us!" Ace offered goofily. The other members started snickering.

Him rolled His eyes. "Immature little fools," He said. "Sedusa, do you have a more _sound _suggestion?"

"Back in the cellar," Sedusa answered, walking up to Becky. "Where she belongs." Then she looked at the Amoeba Boys. "But I think we need a different guard or two next time though."

"Who wants to guard the basement?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Ooh, ooh, pick us!" Ace shouted.

"Yesss, usss!" Snake agreed. The blood drained from Becky's face.

"Fine, fine," said Mojo Jojo. "The Gangreen Gang will be in charge of guarding the basement."

"Yes!" the boys exclaimed.

Mojo grabbed Becky's arm and walked her over to the basement door.

"Where are we going?" Becky wondered.

"Back to the basement," Mojo Jojo replied. Then he pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. Becky heard it being locked. "Nighty night."

"Yea!" she heard Ace call. "Don't come out or we'll catch ya!"

Becky sighed. She went to the far corner of the basement room and lay there. She had no choice whatsoever. She was probably going to have to stay in there for the rest of eternity. Where was Garfield? Didn't he care about her? If he did then was he looking for her? She really needed him. She needed the Teen Titans.

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her out the Mayor's office door.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven wanted to know.

"You've gotta help me find Becky!"

"Why me over the others?"

"Because I'm facing something serious, Rae," Beast Boy replied. "It's _Him_, Raven. You were right. Him _was_ Luke Damian."

Raven stopped walking with Beast Boy. "I had a bad feeling," she pointed out.

"That's why I need you to come with me," he explained. "You're the only one of us who can probably take Him down."

"Oh, cause I have demonic powers?" Raven wondered.

"Um…no. I mean, well, maybe. _Kind_ of. Okay, yea. Raven, you know Robin, Cyborg, or Starfire wouldn't stand a chance. _You're_ the one with supernatural powers and abilities."

"Fine," said Raven. She started running with him again. When they ran down the steps, through the main hall, and out the Exit doors, the two of Raven turned into a raven and Beast Boy turned into an owl again. They were searching for Him's home.

"How are we going to find it?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Easy," said Raven. She squinted, moved her head to a certain direction, and stopped moving. "There it is," she said. "It's in some kind of volcano."

"Then let's go in," said Beast Boy.

"Follow me," said Raven. She darted down in a certain direction and he followed. Soon enough they were inside a volcano with eyes everywhere and a large bunch of TV screens that showed everything that was going on at the moment.

"_Mommy_!" a child wailed on one of the television screens. "_Sherrie stole my toy train_!"

"_Did not_!" Sherrie replied. She sounded like a teenager. "_What would I need _that _for_?"

On another screen, the male part of a happy young couple said, "_Geraldine_."

"_Yes, Ronald_?" she replied.

Then Ronald knelt down on one knee, lifted up a jewelry case, and said, "_Will you have the honor of becoming my bride_?"

"_Yes_!" she replied, took the jewelry case from him and opened the engagement ring. Next she hugged him and practically picked him up off the floor.

"Talk about having a bunch of extra channels," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"It's practically the TV of Life," Raven pointed out.

"See if you can find Becky on one of these screens."

"That would be like finding a needle in a haystack, Beast Boy. But I can try. How about we look in different areas."

"Sounds good to me." So Beast Boy ran off toward the other end of the lair. He ran past a vanity mirror with a makeup kit and shook his head with disbelief. But then he remembered. "Wow, I never knew Him was _that_ concerned about His looks. The dude's seriously twisted."

Raven, who was flying at high speed through the room, but totally wouldn't miss anything because she was using her powers to locate anything on Becky, was still searching. After about two minutes, though, she was able to find it.

"There it is," Raven said. Becky was in a pitch-black room, laying down and trying to sleep on the uncomfortable floor. "Beast Boy, here she is!"

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran over. Then he changed back. "What is happening with her?" he wanted to know.

"She looks like she's trapped," Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy took one look at the screen. Then he banged his fists on the ground. "How could you do this to her, Him?" he asked, hoping for a response. "How could you do something like that? Just over what? A _Diamond_? It means nothing! I don't even care about it anymore! I just care about Becky!"

Out of nowhere a funnel-shaped mass of whirling air appeared and Beast Boy and Raven could hear singing. The singing sounded like Him. Then all of a sudden Him appeared.

"Did someone just say they cared about Becky?" He asked.

"Yea!" Beast Boy replied. "You better tell me what You want with her!"

Him chuckled. "Silly boy," He began, gliding over to His vanity mirror. Then He took a seat and started applying mascara to His extra-long eyelashes. "_I_ don't want anything with _her_. Except that I want to make her my prisoner."

"That's something," Raven said, clenching her fists and glaring at Him.

"It's not much, though," He pointed out, turning around to look at them. "I just want to keep her away from her parents, starve her, not let her out of my sight…" Then all of a sudden He looked right at Beast Boy and grinned evilly. "Oh, and I'm teaching _this_ one a lesson. A lesson needs to be learned here. If you're going to regret something in the future then don't do it at all."

"But why did You just take her away from me?" Beast Boy wondered.

"That's all a part of the lesson, pet!" Him replied. "By taking her away from you will learn in time that not everything is going to go _your_ way. And I just like disappointing people because is that not what I'm all about?"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and charged over at Him. He tried to punch Him in the face but his fists went through Him's face. "You fool," said Him. "This isn't the _real_ me. He sent this figment here to speak to you lovely children. To tell you what was up. The _real_ me is at Mojo's lair. And so is Becky. But you won't be able to come inside. There is strong security there that even little Miss Raven can't break into with her powers. Looks as if you are in a sticky situation, huh?"

"Look, dude," Beast Boy began, changing back into a human, walking over to Him's vanity mirror and looking the Figment straight in the eye. "I don't care if You're Him, His Figment, or His minion! I don't even care if You have any relationship to Him at all! Just tell us what to do so we can save Becky!"

"Well, there is _one_ thing," the Figment replied, looking rather smug.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Just tell!" Beast Boy and Raven both demanded at once.

The Figment surrender-sighed. "Fine," He said. "But it might be tricky. What is this spelled backwards: Levart Emit."

"Huh?" said Beast Boy. "Look, man, I'm in no _mood_ for riddles!"

"If you want to save your friend," the Figment pointed out, shrugging.

"Levart Emit," said Raven. "That's time travel."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" the Figment exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" said Beast Boy.

"Time travel," Raven replied. "The only way to save Becky is if we go back in time. But in what time?"

"When did Beast Boy make his mistake?" the Figment helped her out.

Beast Boy groaned. "When the hotel was going to blow up earlier," he remembered. "Why _that_ time though?"

"It's when you made your mistake, isn't it?"

"Fine," said Beast Boy. Then he looked the Figment in the eyes again. "Can you rewind time?" he asked.

"Of course!" The Figment got up off Its butt, snapped Its claws, and the two teens appeared in front of the Ritz Townsville entrance. "Now all you have to do is tell your past selves what you want them to do. Beast Boy, you need to inform your past self that he needs to take Becky and the Diamond with him on the first flight or the Gangreen Gang will try to catch them. But you can't be seen. You need to find a way so you don't interact with yourself."

"Then how am I supposed to tell him?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Send a mental statement," the Figment replied. "Twin telepathy, I call it." Raven raised her hand. "Yes, dear one?"

"Um," she began. "What if not our past selves, but what if us-" she pointed to Beast Boy and herself, "-die or get blown up or something."

"Oh, that wouldn't be too good," the Figment pointed out, resting the side of Its face on Its claw. "Not good at all. Let's just hope that doesn't happen. Try to make it so you leave on time." Then Beast Boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I don't get it," said Beast Boy. "So basically there's _two_ of me and _two_ of Raven running around?"

"Yes."

"Will there always be two of us?"

"Nope," the Figment replied. "When it's the time you came to my lair for your past selves then your past selves will disappear and reappear as you. It's really not that hard to understand. So are we clear?" Beast Boy and Raven nodded, although they were completely confused. "Good." The three of them listened to the intercom message that Mojo Jojo and Him made when they first announced the building would self-destruct. "Have fun, my sweets. And do not delay. Hope you have one heck of a _time_!" Then It laughed maniacally and vanished.

"Um…what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Come with me," said Beast Boy, grabbing her arm. "Are you pretty okay with what you did earlier?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Then come with me. Maybe you're better at sending brain wave messages than I am. That could be very useful."

The two of them ran inside past a bunch of panicking hotel guests. Then they took an elevator to get to the fourth floor.

"We're going to the fourth floor," Beast Boy announced. "That was where Becky and I were headed. We need to get to our suite. We need to let the past Beast Boy know not to leave Becky and the Diamond alone in the suite."

"You know it's kind of nice to see the hotel again when it's not smashed into smithereens," Raven pointed out. _Ding_!

"C'mon!" Beast Boy yelled as he took Raven's hand. The two of them started running through the fourth floor halls of suites. Then they heard Becky's voice.

"Which way do we go?" Becky asked.

"I can't think!" Beast Boy's voice replied.

"Hey look!" Ace's voice hollered. "There they go!"

"Uh oh," Beast Boy said to Raven. "We have to get to the suite before the Gangreen Gang do. C'mon!" He grabbed Raven's wrist again and tried to start running, but the Gangreen Gang ran past so they ducked quickly. When the Gangreen Gang were gone, though, they found a shortcut to the Titans' suite and managed to get there pretty fast.

Beast Boy still had the room key in his pocket. He used it for the door and opened it. They quietly tiptoed inside as Beast Boy started packing. Becky was looking around the suite living room, amazed.

"Wow," said Becky, surveying. "This is even bigger than _my_ suite's living room."

"Here!" the past Beast Boy yelled, tossing the Diamond at her. "Now I need to take my belongings!" He ran into his room.

"Raven," said Beast Boy. "Are you sending him anything?"

"I'm trying," Raven replied, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "But he's not getting anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not _you_. _You_ need to tell _yourself_ to change _your_ mind."

"But how?" he wanted to know. "I'm not telepathic like _you_ are!"

"You're missing the point, Beast Boy. Just _try_."

"Fine. I'll try. It won't work though."

"Thank goodness I didn't unpack a lot yet!" the past Beast Boy exclaimed.

The present Beast Boy, who was trying to send a mental message to his past self, was grimacing with anger. How could his past self _want_ to do what he did? How could he _want_ to put himself first in a situation like this? Well, Beast Boy _was_ the infamous Titan of immaturity, but this time he'd taken it a little too far.

"Shouldn't I go to my suite and grab my belongings?" Becky wondered.

"I'm not sure!" the past Beast Boy replied. "The Gangreen Gang is out there! I'm worried for your safety! And I don't want them to steal the Diamond!"

"Raven, it's not working!" Beast Boy complained.

"Keep trying!" Raven replied.

"No, it really isn't working!"

"But-" Becky began.

"Becky, _stay here_!" the past Beast Boy demanded in a low, irritated voice. Then he went up to Becky and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Please!" the present Beast Boy begged. "_Please_ tell my past self to take Becky with him. _Please_, someone." Then a peaceful feeling went over Beast Boy.

"No," said the past Beast Boy. "_Don't_ stay here. I'm just going to turn into a pterodactyl and hold my suitcases in my beak and on my wings. _You're_ going to ride on my back and you're also going to have to hold the Diamond. Okay?"

"Thanks, Garfield," said Becky. The present Beast Boy could tell she liked that idea much better.

The past Beast Boy nodded and started crying. "You're welcome," he said.

Then he turned into a pterodactyl. He wore all of his suitcases. Becky jumped on his back and held onto him around his neck. She put the Diamond in her pants pocket. She screamed once when she was on his back in the air but then she got used to the feeling of being high up in the air.

The present Beast Boy smiled at Raven. "Thank you, Raven," he said. "I knew you had it in you."

"I didn't do anything," said Raven.

Then all of a sudden the Him figment reappeared. "That was _me_," It said. "_I _helped your past self change his mind. I did it only because I know that time can _not_ be erased, but you love that girl so much that I just had to pitch in. You know I am usually not so merciful, but who wants the Diamond anyway if it's cut up in so many different slices and the largest piece goes to Mojo Jojo anyway? What a waste."

"Thank you so much," said Beast Boy.

"You're welcome. And I also figured that you suffered enough loss from love, so I decided to give Becky back to you."

Beast Boy lowered his head. "You…you knew about Terra?" he asked.

The Figment chuckled. "I know _everything_!"

"Oh yea. That's right."

"Hey, Him," said Raven. "I mean, _Figment_ Him. Are you always this helpful?"

The Figment frowned. "Why?" It wanted to know.

"Because that was really kind of nice what you did," she said. "Maybe you could help us with more of our problems in the future."

The Figment towered over Beast Boy and Raven. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! DIDN'T I JUST SAY I'M USUALLY NOT SO MERCIFUL?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "But-"

"I'm also not one to give repeat performances," the Figment explained. "And did you actually believe I didn't want the Diamond? Even though little Becky has it right now it's going to eventually fall out of her pocket and land into my clutches. The real me is now somewhere on the floor, you know. So the villains are still going to win that battle."

"You-" Beast Boy began.

"_You_ two should be running for your little lives," said the Figment. "You've got some visitors." It disappeared when the suite door started unhinging. Beast Boy and Raven gasped in terror. Next Big Billy threw the door into the hallway and the Gangreen Gang came inside.

"Well, welly, welly, well," said Ace. "Look who's here! Tarzan of the Apes and the Wicked Witch of the West! Let's get 'em, boys!" He lunged at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

"You want ape, I got ape!" Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla and pounded Ace to the ground. Next he picked up Big Billy and threw him down on Little Arturo.

Snake started toward Raven. "Don't try anything funny, now, sssisssster," he said, guarding himself with his thin arms. "All we wantsss is the Diamond."

"Really?" said Raven. "We don't have it. Azarath, metrion, Zinthos!" She then teleported the shelf with the drawers and it hit Snake in the head, who screamed like a girl. She came up from behind Grubber next. "Hello again," she said. Then she teleported some books over to him and hit him in the head. This got him down for the moment.

Beast Boy turned back into a human again and Ace grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Where's the Diamond?" Ace demanded, shaking him.

"Him has it," Beast Boy replied hopelessly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He told us."

Ace let go of Beast Boy and gestured toward the doorway. "C'mon, guys," he said to the other Gangreen Gang members. "Let's go." Limping, the Gangreen Gang left the suite.

"We need to leave before the hotel blows up," Raven told Beast Boy. "Fly out the window, okay?"

"Okay." So the two teenagers used their powers and flew out the window. Down below they could see the past Beast Boy and Becky going up to Becky's parents. Becky hugged her parents and they hugged back.

"Do you have the Diamond?" the past Beast Boy asked Becky.

Becky reached into her pocket and couldn't feel anything. She shook her head. "No," she said.

Then Him and Mojo Jojo appeared. Becky and her parents cowered in fear.

"Ha ha!" Him exclaimed. "_I _have it! My poor child, it fell right out of _your_ pocket and into _my_ claws! So _I_ have it now!"

"No, Him," said Mojo Jojo. "You promised _me_ that _I _would have it."

"When did I say that?" Him wondered.

Mojo Jojo lifted up a finger, as if to tell Him to wait a second. "Okay, you fools!" he yelled into a portable microphone. "You may be out but you're still not to the point where you've run away as far as you possibly can! Hurry now! Time is a ticking! Tick, tock. Tick, tock_._" He turned to Beast Boy, Becky, and Mr. and Mrs. Sarandon. "Goodbye now, losers."

"Toodles!" Him sang. Then He snapped His claws and He and Mojo vanished into thin air.

"They won't get away with this," said the past Beast Boy. When he, Becky, and Becky's parents started running, they were far away enough when the building exploded. They had survived.

"Darn it, Raven!" the exasperated present Beast Boy exclaimed. "We could have stopped Him and Mojo Jojo then and there!"

"I'm just fleeing for my life from an explosive building, Beast Boy," Raven pointed out. "There wasn't much we could've done. We also can't interact with the past, remember?"

"But that _wasn't_ the past, Raven," said Beast Boy. "That's _not_ what happened, _remember_?"

"At least you saved Becky," said Raven. "The villains would have had the Diamond either way but at least you were able to get _one_ thing out of this. The more _important_ thing too."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yes," he said. "Becky is safe with her family now. But we're going to have to kick the bad guys' butts eventually."

"First let's follow you and Becky," said Raven. "I want you to know where they're going."

Basically everyone who was staying at the hotel all went to the Townsville City. The majority of people went inside the Townsville Hall.

"Wait a minute," said Beast Boy, flying back to the area where the hotel was.

"Where are you going?" Raven wanted to know.

"I need to tell Starfire where we are," said Beast Boy. "Starfire wasn't there last time for some reason. I need to tell her we're at the Mayor's."

"Oh, well, okay," said Raven. "I'll come with you." When they got back to the area where the hotel was they saw Starfire on the ground. Her hands were tied up and so were her ankles. She had tape covering her mouth.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What happened?" Starfire only spoke in muffled sounds since there was tape around her mouth. Then Beast Boy tore the tape off. "Who did this to you?"

"Princess!" she replied.

"Yep, that's my name!" came Princess' annoying little voice. "Don't wear it out!" Then Princess came out from the darkness and showed herself.

"You little brat!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Let's get her," said Raven.

Princess blew a whistle that was attached to a necklace around her neck.

"Gotcha!" Ace yelled. He grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt collar.

"You two are _busted_!" came Him's creepy voice. He grabbed Raven by her cape and picked her up into the air. "Remember me, Raven? 'I am the most delighted to meet _you_.'"

"How could I have forgotten?" Raven asked.

"Such a clever girl," He said. Then He turned to Ace. "Ace, my boy, take that one to Mojo Jojo's lair with us. These three children are our new prisoners."

Raven and Starfire exchanged horrified looks.

"Wait," said Beast Boy. "_We're_ the prisoners now? I thought-"

_"Becky was_ the prisoner until you turned back time, boy," Him pointed out. "_Prisoners_ for _prisoner."_

"But what about when our past selves catch up in time with our present selves?" Beast Boy asked. "Will they like disappear and reappear as us."

"That's the plan, isn't it?"

"You can't get away with this!" Raven snapped at Him.

"Actually I _can_ and I _will_," said Him.

Ace chuckled. "Thought you could escape us, huh?" he asked.

Princess laughed too. "You thought wrong, didn't you?"

"LET'S GO NOW, YOU FOOLS!" Him yelled, staring down right at Ace and Princess. Then he dragged Raven by her cape through the sky. Ace pushed Beast Boy all the way to Mojo Jojo's lair and Princess, on her jet wings, was flying behind Starfire irritatingly.

In Townsville Hall, or the place that held the Mayor's office, Robin turned to the past Beast Boy and said "Where's Starfire?"

The past Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I didn't see her since we arrived at the teen party."

Robin frowned. "We must find her!" he demanded. But then all of a sudden Beast Boy and Raven disappeared. Robin widened his eyes. "Where are they now?"

"Yea," said Cyborg. "That's really freaky."

"Where did he go?" Becky asked worriedly, referring to Beast Boy.

"I don't know," Robin replied.

"Yea," Cyborg agreed. "But don't worry. Robin and I are going to find him, Raven, and Starfire."

"Wherever they are," Robin said with a sigh.

Then Robin and Cyborg ran out of the Mayor's office, down the stairs, and through the main hall. Then they left through the Exit.

"I'm going to look for them on my communicator," Robin announced. He began pressing buttons on his communicator. Then it beeped.

"I think you've got an incoming call," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yes, it's from Beast Boy," Robin replied. Beast Boy appeared on the screen. He looked really anxious. "Beast Boy, what's the matter?"

"_You've gotta come quick, Robin_!" Beast Boy replied. "_Rae, Star, and I are all prisoners at Mojo Jojo's lair! We really need your help! Ow! Watch it_." Someone had just punched him.

"I guess there's no need to track, right?" said Cyborg. "BB just gave you the answer."

"Yep," said Robin. He looked back down at Beast Boy. "So how are you guys? What's happening?"

"_Well, it's not looking too good right now, Robin_," Beast Boy pointed out. "_Mojo Jojo has the Diamond and he's coming up with a plan about how to use it. He's thinking about mixing the Diamond with an ingredient called Chemical X to make a formula. He's trying to think of a way to make himself almighty and powerful and possibly even a giant so he can destroy all of Townsville. And after Townsville it's going to be the world_!"

"That's really not good," Robin agreed.

"_This place is heavily guarded, but you can try to get in_," Beast Boy suggested. "_I mean, we _are_ the Teen Titans. We're not like Becky. Becky was powerless human, and she wouldn't have been able to stand a chance. So it's a good thing Raven and I exchanged our souls for hers_."

"You and Raven did _what_?!"

"_Uh…I'll explain that later._"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. We'll be there." Robin hung up and turned to Cyborg. "So they're prisoners at Mojo Jojo's lair."

"Well let's go find the lair," said Cyborg.

Robin used his communicator to locate Mojo's lair. "I think I got it," he said. "We'll need a taxi though since none of us can fly."

Cyborg groaned. "Slow travel."

"I know right?" Immediately a taxi pulled up. "Hey! Over here!" Robin called, waving his arms to flag it down. Then Robin and Cyborg stepped inside.

"Where to?" asked the driver. It was Fuzzy Lumpkins again.

"Mojo Jojo's lair," Robin replied.

Fuzzy Lumpkins grinned evilly. "Perfect," he said quietly.

............

Author's Note: Well, Beast Boy saved Becky, which is good. But now he, Raven, _and_ Starfire are all prisoners, which is bad, and things aren't looking so great for Robin or Cyborg either. Did Fuzzy start driving in the taxi intentionally so he could bring the two boys to Mojo's lair personally? Are they going to be made prisoners too? Is Mojo Jojo really going to succeed to try to take over the world once he's done creating the formula? Who knows! _You_ will if you keep reading!


	6. Go, Monkey, Go! Finale

Author's Note: Review - A Figment of Him instructed Beast Boy and Raven on how to turn back time and change the past. They take advantage of this, but in the end they really need His help. Becky is rescued now but the Diamond is really in the villains' clutches one way or the other. Now Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire are in the villains' clutches also. Robin and Cyborg set out to help them. But can they really stop Mojo Jojo from his evil schemes to take over the world?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

6. Go, Monkey, Go! (Finale)

The taxi pulled up in front of a large volcano with a giant eye coming out for a telescope.

"Wow," said Cyborg.

"Good choice of words, son!" Fuzzy agreed. "Whoo-ee!" Then when Robin and Cyborg hopped out of the taxi Fuzzy came out too. He really did look like the weird person on his ID card.

"Uh, you're coming out too?" Robin asked.

"Yup!" Fuzzy replied.

"You need to be here also?" Cyborg wondered.

"Yup!" Fuzzy replied. "Now c'mon! I don't got all night! Don't got all night at all!" The two boys exchanged shrugs and followed the pink hillbilly up the steps to the lair. When they came in through the Entrance doors, Fuzzy yelled, "Visitors, Mojo!"

"Fuzzy is in an alliance with Mojo?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Ah," said Mojo Jojo, walking up to Robin and Cyborg. He was shorter than them. "I knew you would come and I'm very glad you did. Very glad, indeed. In fact I am very thrilled."

"Git on wit it!" Fuzzy snapped.

"Shut up!" Mojo snapped back. Then he turned back to the boys. "You see, I have kidnapped your friends. Which means I have taken them here against their will. Somewhere not of their choosing. They will be here for a while, and so will you two. You will be here until I am able to fulfill my wishes and test out my latest experiment with the Diamond. When you are trapped you cannot ruin my plans. So that is why I kidnapped you."

"Show us to our friends, Mojo!" Robin demanded, clenching his fists.

"Wait, wait," said Mojo Jojo, holding his hands up. "Not just yet. You will have to wait. First I am going to explain my plan to you. I'm thinking about mixing the Diamond with an ingredient called Chemical X to make a formula. I'm trying to think of a way to make myself almighty and powerful and possibly even a giant so I can destroy all of Townsville. And after Townsville it's going to be the world!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Cyborg thought aloud. "It's like déjà vu."

"But where are our friends?" Robin asked Mojo Jojo.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Mojo wanted to know. "I need to explain a few things to you before I show you where your friends are."

"I'm not in the mood to wait though."

"Just git on wit it!" Fuzzy hollered.

"I would, Fuzzy, if I wasn't so rudely interrupted," Mojo pointed out. Then he took a deep breath and spoke again. "So I want you boys to say hello to _my_ little friends. Get down here, you idiots!" Now people were coming in through the halls. They consisted of Him, Sedusa, Princess, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys. They didn't look to happy after Mojo Jojo called them idiots.

"Since this one is so impatient," Mojo began, pointing a finger at Robin, "take these two to see their friends. They're obviously not at all interested to hear what _I_ have to say."

"C'mere, babies," said Him, gesturing for Robin and Cyborg to come with them with His claw. So they followed. "Just to give you a warning you might not like what you see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked Him.

"You might not like where we're hiding your little friends," He replied.

"It's also going to be where _you_ are going to be hidden _too_," Sedusa added. "So maybe you should get used to it. So take it in _emotionally_."

"You babies scared of the dark?" Ace taunted.

"Nope," Robin and Cyborg said at once.

"Good!" Ace replied. "Because that's where you're staying!" He pointed to a staircase that led underground. "The basement. It's pitch-black." Robin could hear Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire using their powers to try and open the doors that led to the pitch-black room in the basement.

"Let them out of there!" Robin demanded.

"Sorry," said Ace. "No can do."

"Yea," Snake agreed. "Mojo'sss still working on his masssterpiecce and you guysss would ruinsss it."

"I don't care about the Diamond!" Robin pointed out. "Never did! None of us ever have! We just care about each other! But since we need to stop you guys from using it for bad reasons we _have _to associate our lives with it!"

"Yea!" Cyborg agreed. "And we're really sick and tired of it!"

"Who doesn't care about the Diamond?" Princess asked with a snort.

"Us!" Robin and Cyborg replied at once.

"So you wouldn't want to mess up Mojo's plan?" Bossman asked.

"We _would_," said Robin. "Because we need to save the world."

"But you wouldn't use it for yourselves?"

"Of course not!" Cyborg replied. "That thing's corrupted, man!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"One hundred percent," Robin stated.

"Ha!" Sedusa laughed. "Stupid little boys! They're trying to fool us! They really want to be powerful so they really want it for themselves!"

Robin slapped himself in the face. "You don't even know _how_ little we care about it," he pointed out.

Him fake yawned. "Boring, boring," He said.

"What is it, angel?" Sedusa asked.

"_Angel_?" Cyborg said confusedly.

"Enough about the boys not caring about the Diamond," Him replied to Sedusa. "Trust me, they mean it. You fools are so gullible to actually believe they _do_ want it for themselves. You're just paranoid."

"That's right!" Cyborg agreed.

"How are you so sure?" Sedusa asked Him.

"I know everything!" Him replied. "I know about everyone who ever lived, I know about everyone who was born today, I know about everyone who was born yesterday, and I even know about your pitifully _embarrassing_ crush on me." Sedusa looked embarrassed when He said this.

Ace laughed. "Ha ha," he said.

"OH, DO SHUT UP YOU THORN IN MY SIDE!" Him yelled at Ace.

"Don't worry, sssir," said Snake. "He didn'tsss meansss itsss."

"If I were you, I'd hold my little _forked_ tongue," Him threatened. "Unless you want me to rip it out myself."

"Ssshutting up," Snake announced, the blood draining from his face.

"That's better," said Him, His voice low and cold.

Cyborg chuckled. "Wow," he said.

"Yea, I know," Robin agreed with a smile.

"In a way I don't blame you boys," said Him, looking at Robin and Cyborg. "Who wants _Mojo_ to have the Diamond anyway? What did _he_ do that was _soo_ special enough that would make him deserve even the smallest trinket?"

"I know!" said Robin.

"Exactly!" Cyborg agreed.

"So why let Mojo Jojo have his day?" Him wondered, raising His arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"That's right!" Robin and Cyborg agreed.

"Um, what's his point?" Bossman asked Princess.

"I think that we _should_ disrupt Mojo's plans!" Him exclaimed, holding a pair of keys and unlocking the door that the Titans were locked inside.

"Why is that, darling?" Sedusa wondered.

"Didn't I just explain _why_?" Him pointed out. He slowly turned the doorknob and out came Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

"Alright!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Let's kick Mojo's butt!"

"No!" Him yelled, throwing His claw right in front of Beast Boy's face. "Shh. Wait. We will, but not just yet. We're going to really startle him first."

"How could you just let them out like that, sir?" Ace asked Him.

"Because I have a good use for them," Him replied. "Just when Mojo thinks his plan is going to work out, they are going to take it all out from under him."

"You're cruel, man."

"I know," said Him. "They don't call me the Evilest of Evil and the Cruelest of Cruel for nothing, pet."

"That's my man," said Sedusa, twisting Him's curled beard with her finger.

Ace groaned and rolled his eyes. So did the other Gangreen Gang members.

"So what do you say, kiddies?" Him asked, His voice extremely high and girly. "Ready to kick some monkey butt?"

"He's a chimpanzee," Beast Boy corrected. "Trust me, I've been _both_ of those animals."

"Same difference," said Him.

"Yes!" everyone agreed.

Mojo Jojo, who was alone with Fuzzy Lumpkins in his lab, connected the Diamond to a claw-like machine. "My plan is genius," Mojo announced, almost talking more to himself than to Fuzzy. "I can't believe I have come up with such a diabolical plan. Can't you, Fuzzy?"

"Whatever," said Fuzzy, playing his banjo. "Stop talking to yerself."

"I think it might actually work!" Mojo exclaimed, setting a bottle of Chemical X on top of the machine he created. Somehow it was connected to the Diamond. "It just might! Townsville, you're mine!" He then sat in a seat that was attached to his machine and grabbed a needle. The needle was attached to the machine so he stuck it in his brain after he took off his helmet. Fuzzy cringed, as if he thought this looked extremely painful.

"Watch out, Townsville, because here comes King Kong!" Mojo Jojo announced loudly. "Hit it, Fuzzy!" Fuzzy pressed a button and the machine Mojo created started making whirring sounds. "Yes! Yes!" Mojo exclaimed. "Fuzzy, you might want to step aside. I'm going to be large enough to take up this whole room." So Fuzzy took his advice. "Yes! I feel it! I feel the power of the Diamond! The Chemical X is working its magic! It's incredible! It's unbelievable! Only one minute left and I will truly be a monster!"

Just when Mojo was starting to grow, like his hands and feet, Beast Boy turned into a tiny mouse. He bit the wire that connected Mojo's machine together and everything started working slower. "What the-?" Mojo wondered. Soon enough it stopped working altogether. Mojo shrank back down to his normal size. "Fuzzy! What did you do this time, you great big lug?"

"I didn't do jack!" Fuzzy replied rudely.

"Then who _did_? There's nobody in here! Those children are locked up and the other villains have my back! You, Fuzzy, though, I've never been so sure about."

Fuzzy moaned, rolled his eyes, and continued to strum on his banjo.

Next little mouse Beast Boy crawled up the machine and over to where the Diamond was. He tried to lift it with his teeth, but since his teeth scratched it, he attempted to pick it up with his little hands and feet.

"Hey, lookee here!" Fuzzy yelled, lifting Beast Boy by his little mouse tail.

"Drop the mouse, Fuzz!" came Him's voice. Him was standing with His legs outstretched and His claws on His hips. Then His voice became deep and cold. "Or you will lose your mortal soul."

"Him!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"The meaning is that none of us really _want_ you to have the Diamond, Jojo," said Sedusa, coming out from behind Him. She placed both of her hands on His shoulders and massaged them.

"Why would you do this to me?" Mojo Jojo wondered though.

"Because we want the Diamond for ourselves," Princess pointed out. "Duh!"

"That's right!" Bossman agreed. "Ain't it, boys?"

"Right!" Junior agreed. "Slim?"

"What do you want?" Slim wondered.

"We don't think you deserve the Diamond for no particular reason, Mista," Ace pointed out, pointing at Mojo Jojo.

"Who cares?" Mojo said. "Fuzzy! Place the Diamond back in its rightful position! I still have a town to take over!"

Just before Fuzzy was able to take the Diamond away from Beast Boy, Him placed His claw on Fuzzy's arm. Then He grinned mercilessly and snapped both of His claws. Terrified, Fuzzy dropped both Beast Boy and the Diamond down on the floor. It shattered into a dozen different pieces. All of the villains gasped in horror.

"Fuzzy, look what you did!" Mojo Jojo pointed out, appalled. "You ruined it! The beautiful Diamond! How could you?"

"I told ya He was scary!" Fuzzy snapped, pointing a finger rudely at Him. Him just crossed His arms and stuck His tongue out at him like a child.

"Who cares?" Mojo said again. "Look what you've done! Is there anything we can do to put it back together?" He turned to Him and pointed. "You! It is Your fault to begin with so You must put it back together!"

"Excuse me?" Him asked, placing His claws back on His hips.

"Do as I asked!"

"Humph! Why I never!" Then He made some kind of mystical whirl of air with His claws and made it touch the broken, shattered pieces on the ground. "I don't have the right powers."

"_You_ don't have the _right powers_?" Mojo repeated. "I can't believe my ears."

"Someone here does though, I believe," Him thought out loud, placing His claw on His chin in thought. He turned to Sedusa. "Dusi, can you bring in Raven?"

"Bring in Raven?" Mojo Jojo repeated.

"Sure thing, babe," Sedusa replied to Him.

"Dusi?" Mojo repeated.

Sedusa brought Raven in. She was holding her shoulders. "She has the powers of rapid healing, Mojo," Sedusa pointed out. "I'm sure _she_ can fix your little trinket."

Mojo, who seemed slightly unnerved having a Teen Titan in the room, unaware that Beast Boy was there disguising as a mouse, gave in. "Fine," he said. Then he turned to Raven. "The Diamond has shattered all over the floor. So I think that if you use your rapid healing powers you can fix it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," Raven replied. She formed a cloud of mystical air with her hands. All of the villains - actually only really the ones who didn't have mystical powers - _ooed_ and _awed_ in amazement.

"Is it working?" Mojo wanted to know.

"It's getting there," Raven replied, using it on the broken Diamond on the floor.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I think I'm getting something." Then she lifted her hands and pointed them at Mojo Jojo. "Right _now_!" Then she really just teleported Mojo Jojo's whole entire machine at him.

"Aagghh!" Mojo yelled. "Cursed girl! Control her, you cowards!"

The villains didn't do as he commanded though. Instead all of the Titans just entered the room and attacked Mojo Jojo all at once. Beast Boy transformed back into himself from being a rodent too.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mojo asked again. "Why are you letting them do this? Insolent children! They must be stopped!"

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at Mojo Jojo. Then Cyborg used his sonic cannon. Next Robin threw his miniature, explosive missiles. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and knocked Mojo Jojo over. Raven continued to teleport objects. Soon enough Mojo Jojo was on the ground, groaning.

"Headache," Mojo moaned.

"Thank you, my dears," said Him, looking at the Teen Titans. "Now how about that rapid healing, Rae? Recreate the Diamond for me?"

"Why would she want to recreate the Diamond for _you_, Him?" Ace snapped. "You're nothing but an overrated, demonic transvestite!"

Him gasped probably louder than ever. "Shut your mouth!" He shouted.

"Yea, Ace!" Sedusa yelled. "You're just jealous of Himmy poo!"

"Jealous of _what_?" Ace wanted to know.

"And look who's calling who overrated!" Him added.

"Guys," said Princess, tugging on Robin's sleeve. She was speaking to the Teen Titans. "You _know_ you want to give the Diamond to _me_. I haven't physically hurt anyone like the other villains have. Why, I'm just a wittle girl."

"Ha!" Starfire laughed sarcastically. "Why would we want to give it to _you_?"

"_Please_?" Princess begged.

"Nope!" Starfire replied, punching Princess in the face.

Robin smiled at Starfire. "Nice punch," he said. She then blushed.

The Gangreen Gang all ran up to Beast Boy at once.

"So you've made your decision?" Ace asked Beast Boy.

"What decision?" Beast Boy wondered.

"The one about if you want to join our team," Ace reminded him.

"I bet you're too sssisssy to join," Snake pointed out.

"No, I just don't want to," Beast Boy replied.

"_You're_ sissy, Snake," Little Arturo taunted.

"Watch it, pal," Snake threatened.

Grubber blew raspberries.

"No join for Beast Boy?" Big Billy asked Beast Boy again.

"Sorry," said Beast Boy. "But it's gonna be a no this time. A plus for effort though. No hard feelings."

"Yea," said Ace. "No hard feelings." Then Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and punched each Gangreen Gang member down.

"Hey, Robin," Sedusa said smoothly, stroking Robin's hair. "What about _me_? You _know_ you want to recreate the Diamond and give it to _me_."

Robin shook his head. "Not really, Sedusa," he said. "And we all knew you were Ima Goodlady this whole time."

Appalled, Sedusa pouted and crossed her arms. "This isn't over!" she growled. Her snake like hair grabbed Robin by the neck and threw him up against a wall. She was able to tear her hair away but Robin was still stuck to the wall with globs of sticky hair gel. He struggled to pull himself free. "Cyborg! Help a girl out!" Sedusa begged. "Oh, Beast Boy! I just _know you'd _help me!"

"Sorry, Sedusa, but we're not like most guys," Cyborg admitted. "We're not the type to fall for girls who try to seduce men to get their way."

"But I'm sure you'd look really hot _bald_," Beast Boy said with a wink. Then Sedusa looked up and saw Starfire and Raven with scissors.

"Girls!" Sedusa implored with her hands out in front of her. "Please don't do it! I'll be your best friend! We can do hair, makeup, and even shop together! I promise you! Just don't do- Aagghh!" She screamed as the two girls began snipping away. When they were done Starfire used her laser eyes to free Robin from the globby heap on the wall.

Fuzzy Lumpkins tried escaping out the door, but Cyborg blocked it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyborg asked. Fuzzy tried to turn back around but Cyborg punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

Robin jumped in front of the Amoeba Boys. "If you admit to your wrongdoing then I'll go easy on you!" he warned them.

"Nah!" Bossman replied. "If you go easy on us we ain't true villains!"

"Yea!" Junior agreed. "Ain't true villains!"

"What are we talking about?" Slim wondered abruptly.

"So you want to be treated the way other villains are treated?" Robin wanted to clarify with the Amoeba Boys.

"Sure, if that's how you describe it," Bossman replied. So Robin punched each of the Amoeba Boys out.

Raven caught eyes with Him right before they both darted down toward the broken pieces of the Diamond that were shattered on the ground. "They're mine!" Raven shouted, creating a bubble around them before He could get to them.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed, throwing Himself down on the ground in a feminine manner. "Oh, my achin' back." Then He started massaging His back with His claws. "Raven, you really are such a pain."

"Really?" Raven wondered. "I was just going to say the same about _You_!"  
"You little disrespectful-" Just then Him spat fire out from His mouth and tried to break Raven's bubble with it. "It's not…it's not working!"

"That's because you're too hotheaded," Raven pointed out. "You're too angry to actually focus on what you're doing. With supernatural powers like ours it's all about the lack of emotion. It's all about the body and soul connection."

"You won't have your soul once I'm through with you!" Him threatened, standing up and towering over her. "I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate the way you're treating me."

Raven frowned and grinded her teeth. It was bad enough if anyone ever said anything about her father, but it was even worse when someone said something good about Trigon. She believed that Trigon and Him could be connected somehow and were possibly even friends. The very thought of it disgusted her.

"I don't care whether my father appreciates it or not," Raven admitted, creating long, stretchy black arms that came up from the ground. They began pulling down on Him.

"Hey!" Him yelled. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" He then looked Raven in the eyes. "Stop doing this!"

"I'm sorry," Raven replied with a smirk. "I don't know how. I'm too hotheaded. I act impulsively without controlling my emotions, don't I?"

"Why you little sarcastic witch!" Him said once just before He disappeared into the ground. "Hey, let me go. Ow! Oh, hands, mind where you're holding me. I'm wearing a miniskirt."

"Ha ha we _did_ it!" Cyborg announced, giving high fives to all of the other Titans. "High fives! Now we can relax!"

"Raven, can you really put the Diamond back together?" Robin wondered.

Raven sat above the pile of broken Diamond pieces. She was using her powers to put it back together. Eventually, within minutes, it was back to normal.

"See?" she said. "You have to be emotionless for these things to work."

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered. "Yay, go Raven!" He threw his arms around Raven's waist.

"Um, thanks," Raven replied.

"I say we celebrate when we get back to the…" Starfire began, her voice trailing off. "Oh," she said. "The suite is gone."

"It's okay, Star," said Robin. "We'll celebrate anyway." Then his communicator rang. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Robin_!" the Mayor replied. He was calling. "_Ms. Bellum and I just want to let you know that the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium have had some change of plans and they're coming back tomorrow_!" All of the Titans cheered, but Robin put his finger to his lip to let them know to be quiet. "_We're also having a dance tomorrow night at the Utonium home. It's being thrown by the Utoniums as a welcome-home party. They wanted you to attend. It's by invitation, you know_."

"Can you bring some friends along if you're invited?" Beast Boy asked.

The Mayor nodded. "_Of course! Why not? A friend of a friend of the Powerpuffs _is _a friend of the Powerpuffs too! So sure_!"

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Believe me, Mayor, we've made a lot of friends while we were here," Robin assured the Mayor.

"_Well good because we're gonna need a lively crowd_!" the Mayor pointed out. "_And we're also allowing you to stay at the Utonium's home before they come home. Don't worry; they offered._"

"That's good," said Robin. "Well, see you tomorrow, Mayor."

"_See you too,_" the Mayor replied. _"Goodbye_!"

"Goodbye," Robin replied. Then he hung up.

So that night - well, the rest of it - the Titans found the Utoniums' home and stayed. Starfire and Raven slept in the Powerpuffs' bed and the boys took the Professor's bed and various couches. They didn't have much of a sleep, but when they woke up that morning they felt bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Time to return the Diamond to the museum," Raven announced. So that's where they headed. They had the same friendly taxi driver they had the other day. It wasn't Mojo Jojo or Fuzzy Lumpkins or any foe this time. The museum people assured the Titans that the Mayor had set up an alarm and lasers for the next person to try to steal the Diamond. It was pretty secure now.

The Titans decided to fly back to the Utoniums' home now. When they arrived the Utoniums had returned, so they were able to spend time with them. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and even developed a friendship.

That night a special guest came over early. They locked her in the Powerpuffs' bedroom so Beast Boy wouldn't see her.

"Ow," Becky moaned when Starfire tightened the rollers in her hair.

"In Tamaran, it's tradition that we curl someone's hair with items called the 'goklers'. Forgive me, since this is my first time using these _rollers_."

"I'll help," said Raven, stepping over and helping loosen the rollers in Becky's thick brown and usually straight hair. "It's okay. I guess in Tamaran they just use _goklers_ pretty tight." Becky giggled.

"What's taking you so long, guys?" Beast Boy called from behind the door.

"No coming in!" Bubbles yelled back at him. She was standing right by the door to prevent him from coming inside, although the door was also locked.

"He knows that, Bubbles," Blossom pointed out. She was brushing her beautiful, long red hair.

"I knew that," Bubbles lied, blushing.

"It's okay, Bubbles," said Becky with a smile. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Becky!" Bubbles replied.

"_Becky_?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Bubbles didn't say Becky!" Buttercup shouted. "She said, oh, Raven, what did she say?"

"She didn't say Becky?" Raven suggested.

"Oh, yea! She didn't say Becky!"

Soon it was about a half hour before the party started. "Wait in here until the party starts," Blossom told Becky. Then every girl in the bedroom besides Becky left and flew down the stairs. "Hey, Professor!" Blossom called.

"Hey, girls!" the Professor replied. He was chatting with adults like Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, the Powerpuff Girls' fun-loving kindergarten teacher Ms. Keane, and even the Concierge with the broken arm. The Concierge even managed to look up and smile at Starfire and Raven. "We have some guests."

"Hello, Mr. Concierge!" Starfire exclaimed. "Greetings! For we did not know we would ever see you again!"

"That is quite alright," Mr. Concierge replied.

"So Star and I were wondering about the boys you told us about that broke your arm," Raven began.

"And…?"

"We were wondering if they were the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Those three?" Mr. Concierge asked. "Oh, yes. I think so."

"Don't worry, sir," said Blossom. "We'll deal with them later."

Next Eric Markson, the boy who Raven danced with the night before, came in. He was wearing an unbuttoned tuxedo with a crooked tie. He looked disheveled like the night before, with messy hair and messy clothes, but he always looked extremely handsome.

"Hey, Rae," he said walking up to Raven. "I'm sorry the teen party was interrupted last night. I really didn't expect for the Ritz Townsville to explode."

"Me neither," Raven replied. She was blushing. She really liked this guy.

The Powerpuff Girls and Starfire giggled, so she shot them a playful smile and continued speaking with him.

Next the Ashleys and Lulu, Maggie, Lacey, and Haley came in. The Ashleys were wearing pink dresses and the four other girls were wearing black dresses. Other than having different colors the dresses looked exactly the same. The eight girls were practically best friends now.

"Hey, girls," said Ashley 2.

"Hey," Starfire and the Powerpuff Girls replied. Next Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came in the room. They were all wearing tuxedos.

"Hey, baby," said Ashley 4, walking up to Robin. "Want to practice our dancing before they start the music?"

"Um…" Robin thought. He nervously looked over at Starfire, who was staring at them with worry. "Uh…maybe we can wait until the party is officially started, Ashley."

A bit disappointed, Ashley 4 said, "Fine."

Lulu walked up to Cyborg. "Hey, Cy," she said.

"Hey," Cyborg replied. He hugged her and kissed her on the head. "So what's up?"

"I'm really excited about this party," she replied.

"I am too," he agreed.

Maggie and Ashley 3, who seemed like great friends now, both walked up to Beast Boy. "Are you single?" Ashley 3 wanted to know.

"I can't really tell," Beast Boy replied honestly.

"Do you want to dance with us or something?" Maggie asked.

"That's okay," Beast Boy replied. The girls shrugged and walked away.

When the party finally started music filled the house. The lights turned down and the place was lively with excitement.

"Is Becky gonna be here?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I think so," Raven replied. She was dancing with Eric right next to where Beast Boy was sitting.

Becky started walking down from the staircase. She was wearing a thin, aqua blue dress with thin straps. Her hair was curly and her grown out bangs were pulled back in a slight ponytail. She looked down at Beast Boy. Soon enough he noticed her. He walked over and stood at the bottom of the staircase. When she came to the bottom stair she smiled at him.

"You were here this whole time, weren't you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"So Bubbles _did_ say Becky."

Becky giggled and nodded. "Yea, she did," she replied. When she came down the last step she walked over to him. They held hands when they danced.

"I want to thank you," she said.

"For what?" he wondered.

"For saving my life last night," she replied.

"Oh, right," Beast Boy remembered. His stomach twisted when he remembered what happened before he went back in time and changed it. "Um, Becky?"

"Yes, Garfield?" she said.

"Um…I know this sounds really weird, but…do you remember ever being locked away in Mojo Jojo's basement or being kept away as prisoner?"

He wondered if even though he went back in time and prevented it happening that maybe it still could have happened somehow. It was just a thought though.

"Well," she began. "I had a dream similar to that last night."

"Wow," he said. "I guess I can foresee other people's dreams or something. I must have some kind of sixth sense."

Becky giggled. "Yea, that is funny how you knew about that," she pointed out. "But it all felt so very real so maybe it happened."

Beast Boy gulped. "Let's hope it didn't."

Becky chuckled again. "Yea, let's really hope," she agreed. Then she put her hands on his upper back and pulled him close. He felt sensations when she pressed her fragile body against his. "I'm really going to miss you when I go back to Florida," she assured him.

"I'm going to miss you when I go back to Jump City," Beast Boy added.

"We need to email each other," Becky suggested.

"Yes," he replied. "That would be wonderful."

"When we're done I'll give you my address."

"I'll give you mine. That would be perfect."

"But the song isn't over yet," she pointed out. So they continued to dance until the slow dance song ended.

Starfire was sitting on the floor, her arms crossed with disappointment.

She wanted to dance with Robin so badly and she knew she didn't have the courage to ask him out. But tonight she wanted him so badly that she almost felt as if she could jump on him and tackle him. Soon enough though it was as if an angel smiled on her because Robin was standing above her. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Robin," she replied. "Yes. I would _love_ to dance with you." Then she got up and took his hand. He put his hands around her waist and they danced to the slow song.  
"So yesterday and the day before were tough days, huh?" Robin pointed out.

"Yes they were," Starfire agreed. She sighed just thinking about them.

"It's a good thing the Diamond is secure now, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Gee I think I'm pooped from all of the crime-fighting for a while now. I hope we don't have to face even more of it when we go back to Jump City."

"Robin," said Starfire, taking his hand and pulling him to a certain corner in the Utonium's living room.

"What?"

"I know it was pretty big what we've been going through for the last few days," Starfire began, "but we're not just fellow superheroes. We're also friends. Maybe we can talk about more things than just superhero work."

"Oh, uh, okay," said Robin. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

Starfire shrugged. "Ourselves," she replied. "What are our hobbies, what are our interests, what are our likes and dislikes…"

"Oh," he said. "Okay." Then they started to have friendly conversations.

At the end of the night Raven said bye to Eric and Cyborg said bye to Lulu. Ashley 4 walked up to Robin with her arms crossed.

"Basically we're breaking it off?" she wanted to clarify.

"Yea, I guess," he replied. He looked back at Starfire.

"That's okay," said Ashley 4. "At least I got to dance with you once."

Robin nodded. "Well, I'm going back to Jump City," he said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," the two of them hugged. But it wasn't a romantic hug. It was the type of awkward hug two people would have after breaking up.

"Becky, let's go!" Mrs. Sarandon called from her car.

Becky, who was wearing a short sweater, shyly looked at Beast Boy. "You'll have to call and email me, Garfield," she pointed out.

"I will," he replied. Usually boys didn't call girls back when they promised they would, but Beast Boy _would_. He actually cared about this girl. Before Becky stepped into the car, he said, "Becky, wait."

She looked up. Beast Boy brushed random strands of hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek quickly. She blushed. "Oh, thank you," she said awkwardly. She then kissed him quickly on the cheek too. "Bye!" The car was beginning to drive off.

"Goodbye!" he called back, waving frantically.

"You have to call and email me!" she said again. "That's an order!"

"And I'll make it a promise and a first priority!" he pointed out.  
"Really?"

"Promise!"

When the car left finally he walked back into the Utonium's home, looking down at his feet. Even though he would still be able to speak to Becky it wouldn't be in person. And he wanted to be with her in person at least one more time in life.

The next morning, after bidding several thousand goodbyes to Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls, the Titans went to the airport and found the Titan Jet. They went inside with their belongings.

"I'm going to miss those cute little Powerpuffs," Starfire said with a sigh.

"Me too," Raven agreed.

"They were really smart," said Cyborg.

"And really nice too," added Beast Boy.

"And they really do know how to kick bad guy butt," Robin pointed out.

When they finally went back to Titans Tower Beast Boy ran inside. "Ugh!" he yelled, stretching. He plopped down onto the living room couch. "It feels so unfamiliar in here!"

"I know," Raven agreed. "I still remember staying in the Ritz Townsville like it was yesterday."

"It wasn't yesterday but it was two days ago," Cyborg pointed out.

"I say that we celebrate and throw a party," Starfire announced.

"That sounds like a good idea, Star," said Robin, smiling. So as quickly as she possibly could Starfire was able to set up party balloons, make desserts, and turn on the music stereo. "Wow, Star," said Robin. "That was fast."

"Yea, it was," said Cyborg.

"That's how exuberant I feel!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her arms out in the air for dramatic effect.

"Really?" said Beast Boy. "Because I'm really pooped."

"All of us are really tired," Raven agreed. "Except for Starfire apparently."

Beast Boy hurried to his room and came back. For some reason even though he was tired he acted as if he had the strength of a hundred men when he ran back to the living room. He had his laptop computer with him.

"What's up with the computer?" Raven wondered.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, turning it on. "Gee! How come it takes so slow for this stupid computer to turn on?"

"Just wait for it a moment or two."

"There," he said when it finally started working. He then pressed the internet. "Oh! It's _still_ working too slow!"

"What are you so desperate to see?" Raven wanted to know.

"Wait a minute," said Beast Boy, holding up his finger.

"Okay. I'll wait a minute."

"Yes!" he exclaimed when the internet started working. "Finally!" Then he used his mouse to click on the name of the email website. When he pressed it, it said NEW MESSAGE. "Yes!"

"Who is it from?" Raven asked.

It said _bsarandon_. "Yes!" he said again. "I wonder what she has to say!"

"Me too," Raven agreed. She was smiling. She didn't smile much, and she wasn't happy much, but she was happy for Beast Boy. She was happy about Becky. She liked the whole idea about Beast Boy and Becky. It made him happy and he hadn't been happy a lot after the incident with Terra.

bsarandon: Hey wassup!

animalguy17: Nm just chillin' w/the Titans.

Within a few minutes the next message came.

bsarandon: Missin' u.

animalguy17: Right back u.

bsarandon: Let's call each other.

animalguy17: Will do! (animalguy17 is offline.)

"I need to call her, Rae," said Beast Boy. "Where's the phone?"

"Right there," Raven replied, pointing to a phone on the table with the remote.

"Okay," said Beast Boy. He dialed Becky's number. Soon enough he started having conversations with her.

Raven smiled. As much as she would miss the Powerpuff Girls and the kind people of Townsville she was happy to be back at Jump City. And she was kind of happy it was peaceful at the moment. She and the Titans had been through a lot for the last few days and it was nice to just relax again. It was just like old times.

And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to the Teen Titans!

Back in Townsville the Rowdyruff Boys were still in Raven's bubble. They didn't really know what to do or how to get out.

"Now what?" Boomer asked, raising his little hands in the air. Brick and Butch both shrugged. Poor kids.

............

Author's Note: It's over! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it didn't put you on edge too much lol! Well in the end everyone's happy (except for the Rowdyruff Boys and the other villains :P) but good rules and the Diamond is secure. The Titans saved the day, made some friends, and even fell in love (Eric Markson sounds hot lol). I always envisioned this story and never actually made it so I was happy I could do this. And I thank you for reading it! Love, allamericanchic.


	7. Summaries

Chapter One: For weeks Jump City had been extremely peaceful. There was no crime, action, or anything to do at all. The Titans were bored one morning so they decided to go get some pizza, and then see a sad, romantic movie. They were extremely excited when they got home and Robin received a computer-programmed phone call telling him to turn on channel three thousand on the Titan television screen. When they turned it on the Mayor of Townsville and his lovely secretary Ms. Sara Bellum invited the Teen Titans to come to their city and stay on patrol while the famous Powerpuff Girls were going on a vacation to the Bahamas. They accepted, used the Titan Jet to get there, claimed their hotel suite in the beautiful Ritz Townsville Hotel, and got everything settled.

When they were just beginning to settle, though, the Mayor called and let the Titans know that the mystical Diamond of Great Power was stolen from the Townsville Museum of Natural History by several teenaged hoodlums. These hoodlums called themselves the Gangreen Gang, and that fit rightfully so because they were all green. So the teen teams put on a showdown and eventually Starfire won back the Diamond from the mischievous little Gangreen Gang member, Little Arturo. The Titans took a taxi ride to the museum to return the Diamond. Beast Boy claims that the mysterious taxi driver was hairy - not _human _hairy, but like a monkey.

Chapter Two: When the Titans finally return to the Ritz Townsville to relax, the Mayor calls Robin yet again and lets him know that the Diamond has been stolen _yet again_! So Robin is able to locate that whoever had the Diamond was somewhere in the Townsville Central Park. When they get there, Robin tells his team to split up in different sections of the park to ask for clues. Some of the more significant people the Titans ran into along the way: a young, sweet girl that Beast Boy met; an infantile three-and-a-half year old that Cyborg met and let Cyborg know that three big germs stole the Diamond; a rich little girl named Princess that offers for Starfire to come and visit her sometime; and the Amoeba Boys, three life-sized amoeba that willingly give Robin the Diamond back.

The Titans plan that they won't return the Diamond back to the museum again after a while and the villains forget it's there and then will return it when it's not hot anymore. In the taxi they are driven back to their hotel by the strange, primatial taxi driver again. When they return to the hotel though, the original concierge at the desk is replaced by two secretive new ones. One of their names is Luke Damian, the other Ima Goodlady. Raven grows more and more suspicious about Luke as time goes on.

That night Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all have convincing, controlling nightmares. When they wake up, and Raven claims she thinks that Luke is _Him_, the Powerpuff Girls' arch nemesis, the others laugh in disbelief. Then the Diamond is almost stolen by the evil seductress Sedusa, but the Titans chase her away. They learn later that this is Ima Goodlady. They speak to the original concierge and he tells them he has no clue where Ima or Luke went. The Titans go in a taxi to go to Gelatos', an ice cream parlor, and Cyborg steals the ID of the crazy driver, a big pink creature called 'Fuzzy Lumpkins'.

Chapter Three: The Titans arrive in Gelatos', and Starfire asks to use the restroom. Really, though, she's really going to the Morbucks Manor to visit Princess. She wasn't going to stay long, though, because her friends would wonder about where she went. Then the girl Beast Boy met at the Central Park, whose name is Becky, comes to Gelatos' and gets to talk to the Titans. When Starfire returns, she meets Becky too. When they leave Gelatos', a trio of villainous little boys called the Rowdyruff Boys steal the Mayor's porcelain poodle, and the Titans win it back. The Mayor then announces he's going to create a Titans signal, and gives them medals.

The Titans prepare for a teen party that night. When they get there they meet a ton of friends, including two sets of different types of teenyboppers. Starfire sneaks off to find Princess, though, who is indeed at the adult party in the hotel. Beast Boy and Becky sneak into the adult party, which is crashed by the evil Mojo Jojo and Him, who was disguising as Luke Damian all along! The villains know the Titans have the Diamond, so Beast Boy offers it to Becky. Is this putting the young, naïve Florida girl in danger though?

Chapter Four: Starfire doesn't find Princess at Morbucks Manor, so she flies back to the Ritz Townsville. This gorgeous hotel is in grave danger because Mojo Jojo and Him warn the guests they have exactly thirty minutes to gather their stuff and leave as far as they can because it will self-destruct. Beast Boy leaves his hotel suite, leaving Becky with the Diamond inside. The Gangreen Gang come in and taunt her. When they chase her for the Diamond, she escapes them and the hotel. When she's outside after it blows up Him and Mojo manage to find her and kidnap her. They make the Diamond theirs after this.

After being able to locate the others, Starfire and Beast Boy join Robin, Raven, and Cyborg at the Mayor's office. Not convinced enough even after Ms. Bellum assures him the police are on Becky's case, he goes out to look for her. He runs into the Gangreen Gang on the streets and they lie to him that Becky is at Him's lair. Then they go to Mojo's volcanic tower and join their ally villains for a conference revolving around their recently captured Diamond. There is an extreme clash of personalities between the villains though so it takes a long time before they finally come up with a solution about who has the Diamond.

Chapter Five: Becky asks the Amoeba Boys to let her go from the basement and after convincing them that only _true _villains mess up other villains' plans, she tries to escape. Her plans are ruined when she wakes up all of the villains. They get together and find her. Then they throw her back in the basement. Beast Boy drags Raven along with him to look for Him's hideout because he still believes what Ace, the witty leader of the Gangreen Gang, told him was true. When they find Him's lair, instead of being greeted by _Him_, they are greeted by a Figment instead. The Figment tells them to time travel (or levart emit) to the time Beast Boy made his mistake and they are able to rescue Becky. The Diamond, though, ends up being stolen by Him and Mojo Jojo again though. When Beast Boy flies back to the ruined hotel area he finds that Starfire has been tied up by Princess. Then Him takes Raven, Princess takes Starfire, and Ace takes Beast Boy to Mojo's lair as prisoners. Beast Boy lets Robin and Cyborg know they are there so the two boys take a taxi there, which is being driven by that hillbilly creature Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Chapter Six: Fuzzy drives Robin and Cyborg over to Mojo's lair. When they go inside Mojo Jojo's lair Mojo tells them about his plans. Then the other villains take them to the basement where Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were hidden. Him, though, thinks that Mojo Jojo shouldn't have the Diamond so when He tells the Titans to strike back they do. Mojo's plan is interrupted. But then the five Titans strike against the other villains too and Raven fixes the Diamond, which was shattered earlier by Fuzzy Lumpkins. They stay at the Utoniums for the rest of the night and the next day and become friends. Later that night Becky is a surprise guest at the Utonium party. The Titans dance with the people they've met. Apparently being a prisoner was all a dream for Becky since Beast Boy went back in time and changed it. The Titans return to Jump City and Beast Boy gets an email message and phone call from Becky.

Original Characters

Rebecca "Becky" Sarandon - She is described to be thin with long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She is a sweet, girly girl type. She has a lot of friends, but she is actually very shy. Because she is very shy it is implied that Beast Boy is her first boyfriend. When he put her in danger the time he told her to keep the Diamond she was kidnapped by Him and Mojo Jojo and locked in Mojo's basement. It was very hard for her to escape whenever she tried, so Beast Boy went back in time to prevent this from happening again. At the end at the dance when she tells Beast Boy she has to go back to Florida they exchange email addresses and phone calls.

Eric Markson: He is described to look disheveled with untidy black hair that falls in front of his face, with pale skin, a slender build, and wears dark, baggy clothing. He is most likely an Emo. He meets Raven at the teen party during the Ritz Townsville and they become extremely fond of each other ever since. They also dance at the Utonium's party at the end of the story. At the end it says even though he is wearing a tuxedo he still has a messy look, but he's always handsome and charming.


End file.
